Verglas
by aceleris
Summary: He promised she would be his princess, not knowing she wanted to be queen. After Azulon's destruction of The Southern Water tribe, a survivor, through love, dares to penetrate and break the customs of the Firenation A/U. (P/C: beanarooney)
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

 _As she stood against the post, with her hands tied above her head, her fingers throbbed in pain. They had been broken to prevent her from bending or somehow escaping. About twenty firebending guards were stationed in front of her, now ready to burn her with their flames._

 _Realizing that her death was about two minutes away, she carefully looked over at the crowd, that would soon see her burn in her demise. She refused to show the fear or remorse that they wanted to see. The remorse that she dared think that a Water Tribe peasant like her could be the Firelord's woman. She could never give them that, she would remain Katara the waterbender who dared to put her hand in the flames of the Fire Nation, threatening to douse them._

 _She had placed a firm hold on their Firelord and his heart to put herself onto the throne, becoming not only his queen but the mother of sea and fire. She immediately found the Fire Nation council, they were not very far, right in front of her behind the soldiers. These people were responsible for her scars, pain, and suffering._

 _They all smiled wickedly waiting for Zuko's command to strike and burn her, just as they had always wished. She quickly found Aang stationed beside Luten. Aang the guard who stood by her side, even when she chose to walk on the wrong path. Aang the last Airbender no one would ever know about. The sweet gentle innocent man, who was able to escape the clawing power of temptation, greed, and revenge. As soon as he looked at her, she sensed the tears brewing in his eyes as he immediately looked away._

 _Pakku and Piandao refused to meet her gazes. She cursed at the traitors, hoping their guilt and cowardice would haunt them until the ends of the earth._

 _Luten's gaze, on the other hand, was unwavering, with those still golden orbs. She silently thanked him, for treating her the way she always wanted, even until the end. With the respect and honor of a deserving Firelady._

 _His resemblance of a certain man caused her to tear her gaze away. It wasn't so hard to find the Firelord. Seated on his throne she watched him carefully, but his eyes did not meet hers. Instead they stared straight ahead, right past her. In her mind she pleaded for him to look at her._

 _Zuko the man she loved with every ounce of her strength. The man who made her scars and pain worth the fight. The man who had the flame that ceased her heart. The father of her son, the crown prince who had a tainted royal blood because of her._

 _Zuko the boy she met at the tree. The boy who brought her food, the boy who told her to stand up for herself and not be knocked down. The boy who promised to be her prince and made her ambitions burn, turning her mad._

 _The Zuko she once loved then lifted his arm, in a commanding manner. This would be the last time she would ever see those golden embers of his, that scar and that crown._

 _It was time._

 _She looked up at Zuko again, this time their gazes locked. Time froze, Both of their eyes hardened, holding on, neither one releasing the other. She silently thanked him, for his last bit of affection and finally let it all go._

 **A.N: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is the first FanFiction I have ever written and it will be based on the Korean drama JANG OK JEONG LIVES IN LOVE. It literally popped into my mind after I binged watched the show. So hopefully you guys enjoy and maybe watch the show if you are into Korean dramas. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_"There is a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand"_

 _Jorah Mormont_

* * *

 _ **~18 YEARS EARLIER~**_

"Don't follow me."

"But Firelord Azulon"

"That is an order!"

The guards immediately kept silent and followed his command by letting him in. The old man crept into the hallway and finally reached the cell he was looking for.

A bright red flame illuminated his palm and a figure came into view. He saw her sitting cross-legged with her head down, her white hair falling over her face and body.

"After forty long years. To what do I owe this visit"

Azulon frowned

"I have come to fulfill my promise"

The old woman chuckled.

"Will the annihilation of my home, finally give you a peace of mind?"

"It will give me back my honor and restore the dignity of the Fire Nation."

She rose from where she stood and slowly made her way towards him. Her bony wrinkled arms were bound by long chains, which caused her to stop in her tracks. Smiling like a mad woman she looked up at him to finally met his eyes. Her once deadly ocean blue  
eyes, now faded to silver slits. Still able to hold a person in place and pierce their soul.

"Surely you didn't come all the way down here, just to tell me those words _Firelord_ "

He observed how old and still wickedly beautiful she was to him. He slowly moved forward to meet her until their faces were close. She placed a gentle touch on his chest and he flinched. But kept his golden eyes on hers. Her cold breath met his warm ones.  
Unable to contain himself he leaned down planting a rough kiss on her lips, which she returned with slow eagerness.

She pulled away and looked up at him again. His kiss seemed to fuel a burst of emotions she hadn't felt in a long quickly flooded her veins as she pulled the moisture from the air, forming a whip and attacked him. As old as she was, he  
had taken advantage of her again and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He quickly evaded the attack, shooting two fire blasts from his fists. Remembering what caused him to hate this woman so much, prompted him to want to burn her right on the spot. She also held a similar desire to kill him, as she manipulated the air around  
her. Even if it was dry and difficult to pull, it only strengthened her resolve to kill him. Perhaps today was the day, but the chains prevented her from moving as well as she could and she was held back.

Azulon stopped attacking, giving her a look of disbelief and shook his head.

"You water bending scum" he snarled.

Yes, this woman was the scum who had the guts to bear his cursed child. His son whom she ended up murdering. Those words seemed to stir something inside of her.

Her eyes immediately widened and her fingersfound his blood. His spine froze all over preventing him from moving, forcing him to look at her. He struggled to escape her invisible strings, which he had hoped she would never use on him again.

She tried lunging at him, but the chains continued to prevent her mobility loosening her grip on him.

Azulon took advantage of the opportunity, punched out his flaming fist and knocked her into the wall. Overcome and shaken with a fear that he refused to show, he straightened his robes and reached for the door. He paused to look back at her.

"I should have gotten rid of you and your people, the minute you seduced me."

He took one last look at the pathetic woman and left, leaving the cell door ajar.

Hama smiled, she knew that wasn't a mistake, neither was the fire he had just used to attack her. She allowed the chains that he had just helped her dismantle, slide off her arms and made her way towards the door.


	3. Chapter 2

_It's not how big the house is, it's how happy the home._

 _~Unknown_

* * *

The four carriages finally came to a complete stop. After hours of traveling through the city of Ba Sing Se, The royal family of the Fire Nation was relieved upon reaching their final destination. The Earth Kingdom palace.

Out of the first leading carriage emerged a tall handsome man, all clad in red robes, lined with gold trimmings. His ink black hair was partly put up in a top knot pinned with a gold flame and the rest fell on his shoulders. He had a stern look on his face and his presence reeked of power, fear, and control. Beside him stood his wife in a similar attire. She had a slim gentle face, overflowing in kindness. Following suit were their two children. Their oldest son seemed to be no younger than eleven years old.

He had a stern but gentle face with fierce golden eyes to match his fathers but carried a sweet innocence from his mother. His sister was the exact spitting image of her father, all of her hair was pulled into a topknot, with bangs that fell on both sides of her face. She had a cunning fearless smirk that held determination and fearlessness, with her hands placed behind her back as she stood.

The other carts were filled with Fire Nation servants and they came out to stand behind the family.

An old male servant from the earth palace, in green robes and a hat, came forward and bowed.

"The Earth Kingdom is pleased and honored to welcome you and your family Prince Ozai, to our city. Follow me, the earth King awaits your presence".

Prince Ozai was unpleasant with the pathetic greeting they were being given. How could the King so foolishly, and not personally choose to greet them without honor? The fate of his Kingdom was held in the palm of the Fire Nation at this moment.

His dear, weak older brother Firelord Iroh had sent them on this journey, to negotiate new treaties with BaSingSe and Omashu. The remaining Earth Kingdom cities not taken over by Fire nation. Yet.

Following recently their late father Azulon's destruction of the Southern Water Tribe, The Northern tribe and the Earth Kingdom was now agitated. Particularly the North, after the loss of their sister tribe, they were choosing to live in hostility and isolation.

Azulon had planned to destroy the North as well, but his immediate passing halted his plans, which Iroh refused to follow through with. It had been almost three months since he took the throne and had no interest in continuing disputes. He sought for balance between the three remaining nations.

Sending members of the Royal family instead of an ambassador would send an intimate message to the Earth Kings about the Fire Nations intentions in negotiating peace.

Prince Ozai, believed in continuing the legacy of his ancestors, in the Fire Nation's power to control the world. This had begun with his grandfather Sozin's destruction of the Air Nomads and colonization of Earth Kingdom territories. While his wife and children were fascinated with the place, Ozai wanted to do what he came for and leave as soon as he could. He silently nodded at the man and followed him into the palace.

* * *

 _Red, all she could see was red. Her grip on her mother tightened as they waited for the soldiers to finish speaking to her. She didn't really understand what they were saying, but the solider seemed very impatient. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed on edge glancing at her frequently with uncertainty._

 _"Go get your father Katara" her mother pleaded slowly and quietly._

 _Katara quickly scurried away getting the message that clearly something wasn't right. As soon as she left the hut her thoughts were confirmed. She saw redder and this time, liquid red invading the beautiful white snow, sprawled with lifeless bodies. Men, women and some young boys were up in arms trying to get the raiders out of their tribe. Every part of her home seemed invaded, this included the red snow, to the big red ships at what used to be their fishing docks. Even the snow falling was not white anymore, but instead, a black soot fell on the ground. She spotted her father using the hilt of his blade to knock out the soldier who just tried to attack him. Glancing up he noticed his daughter watching him with fear._

 _"Katara what are you doing?! Get out of here and take cover!"_

 _Snapping out of her daze she immediately ran up to him, astonished as to what she had just seen her father do. She then remembered the fate that might bestow on her mother._

 _"You have to come quick, mom is in trouble! There are - "_

 _Her sentence was immediately cut off by a piercing scream. Katara whipped around, to see her mother being dragged out of the hut by two soldiers. By the look of the scene, it seemed like the men's grip on her was a burning one as they pulled her across the snow. Her mother looked over frantically struggling from their grip._

 _"Hakoda!"_

 _"Kya!" Her father quickly brushed past her, running towards her mother. One of the soldiers immediately grabbed her father's parka and his fists collided with his jaw. Katara ran towards them as quickly as her legs could take her. What were probably seconds felt like ages, before she could reach them a wall of fire suddenly blocked her path. Fear overtook her as she watched the flames dance on the snow, tempting her to run through. She tried to find the source of the fire but it was nowhere to be found._

 _Mom, Dad._

 _She backed up and decided to find her brother Sokka who was on the battlefield. As young as he was he choose to fight along the warriors and tribesmen. Big fat tears began falling down her face and she ran through the bodies, violence surrounding her. Her father had warned her that the tribe was not as safe as they thought they felt. Even before she was born they had colonial officers roaming the tribes, making sure there were no sparks of rebellion against the Fire Nation, but that did not erase the tension._

 _Due to the cold weather, there were no Fire Nation settlers and with their benders captured, the people of the tribe thought it best to obey the laws they were given and stay out of trouble. Katara was currently the last waterbender, but her father made sure she never used her abilities. Not that she could, there was no one around who could teach her. She was only nine years old and her dream was to master her given art someday. It seemed like because of the FireNation, her given gift had been taken away from her. Now because of the Fire nation, her home and family were now being taken away as well._

"Wake up" A voice whispered from afar. "Katara wake up, we're here."

Her body soon became alert and her eyes quickly adjusted to her surroundings. She took a look around and noticed they were still in the same black metallic ship, which they had been placed in to escape.

"Welcome to the city of Ba Sing Se" The captain of the ship yelled across the deck.

She saw a familiar pair of blue eyes, looking at her with hardened concern. He looked away and then pulled her up and onto the deck. As they made their way into foreign land, they looked so odd among the people seeking refuge. Two water tribe children ten and eight years of age, stained with blood, scars, and burns. Lacking parents or guardians to guide them or comfort them after the destruction they had witnessed.

Sokka had not said a word throughout the whole trip until now. He was still trying to accept that he would never see his parents again. His home gone. His father was dead and his mother was probably on her way to a Fire Nation prison. Three months ago, Katara had called him to follow her to the scene, where the so-called firewall had stood. He had not seen a wall of fire when they got there, but by the trail of soot on the snow was evidence that it had been there.

They approached the scene and saw their father lying limp and lifeless on the snow, their mother wailing and being dragged away by those scums. He could still feel the burn mark on the top of his right arm that seethed through his clothing when he tried to attack the guards taking his mother away. It was such a sorry sight watching the struggle of a family, trying not to be torn apart.

Colonel Piandao intervened, placed them on a boat to Ba Sing Se, and took their mother with him to the Fire Nation. Sokka didn't think he could forgive him. He had trusted someone brought by the Fire Nation who's job was to keep them in line. Unlike their previous Colonel master, Piandao had been very lenient on the water tribe, he was not a firebender, so his anger was always in control. Calm and collected. He even taught Sokka the art of the sword, creating the false hope that perhaps  
some Fire Nation people were tolerable. Instead, he had betrayed them, brought tragedy to his tribe and separated his family. On the other hand, he couldn't blame the man, he had to do his job.

The Captain of the boat approached them, right as they got off. Carrying something in his hands.

"Here, these are Earth Kingdom attire. The people here might be a little skeptical if they know you are water tribe folks".

Sokka nodded at the man and took the clothing from him. He gave the other tunic to Katara and they quickly changed behind the trees. They came out and the captain stood there waiting for them.

"You might want to get rid of that necklace and the choker on your neck son"

Sokka's frowned and he shook his head. The necklace on Katara's neck was the only thing they had of their mother and the choker he had made from the teeth of a moose-lion he and his father had hunted was all he had left of him. He also had his boomerang nicely tucked away from sight in his belt.

The Captain sighed and shook his head in sympathy.

"Alright, Piandao asked me to take you children to an orphanage in the middle ring of the city."

Both children looked at him in confusion. At this point, they were unwilling to trust anybody.

"Don't worry once we get there you will never see me again. I owe the man a favor." He chuckled. "It's a lucky thing that you guys are not going to be living in the lower ring."

The captain shoved his hand casually into his pockets, turned around and began walking. The two hesitantly followed him, with Sokka holding onto Katara's hand. Sokka did not understand what he meant by the "rings" of the city but hoped they could live a decent life in Ba Sing Se and move on from their past. If they were ever able too. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand and glanced at his sister. She looked at him with sad yet hopeful eyes. He looked away and stared straight ahead. As they continued walking they approached some sort of deserted camp with a campfire that was not put out.

He gripped the water tribe clothes they had changed out of and took a deep breath. Once they got close to the fire, he tossed them in and chose not to look. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Katara turn her head, and watch the flames consume their identity.

Both children were now the only family they had left.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hi, a long chapter about 2000 words. Before you freak out, yes Azulon and Hama had a thing. Is history repeating itself eh?**

 **Just a warning, this is going to be a long fic and will be divided into about three sections. So I am estimating about 50 chapters. (Maybe more idk)**

 **Also, I am going to try and put at least two chapters per update. I like to binge read, so I know how frustrating it is as a reader when you have to read a chapter every six months then sadly lose interest. So I will try my best.**

 **Anyways please make sure to review and tell me what you guys think.**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 3

_"I'm sitting in a chair, but in the future it's a throne"_

 _~Drake_

* * *

Firelord Iroh sat atop the royal stage, overlooking the throne room. He chose not to have his flames shield his face from the council to reduce intimidation. His reason being that he just administered new officials to represent their nations and end Azulon's  
regime.

It hadn't been too long since his coronation and this was his first meeting. Both sides of the court were on the edge of breaking into another war with each other, right in his throne room. He knew he was taking a risky move assigning Earth Kingdom officials and ambassadors to take part in the meetings or let alone enter the Fire Nation. It was also quite insulting to his late father's legacy by inviting Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe.

He took note of the old tribesman sitting far away from everyone else with his eyes cast down. Iroh's face softened, thanks to his father, his title of Firelord was now considered to be "conqueror of the world", but Iroh wanted his reign to be a democratic one. Pakku had been a close friend of his and he could not betray him for a title he didn't think he owned or even deserved. In his negotiation with the North, he convinced Pakku to make it look like his tribe surrendered willingly by coming to this gathering. In return, Iroh would ensure their safety and avoid Fire Nation withdrawal from pursuing the Northern tribe.

Interrupting his thoughts, Lord Min, one of the new ambassadors rose up to speak.

"Your majesty we humbly request that the so-called colonies of the Fire Nation should be reinstated and be seen as Earth Kingdom territory."

Murmurs and annoyance immediately filled the room. Especially amongst the Fire Nation officials.

"Your majesty! These ambassadors asking back for their lands is outrageous. The people of the Fire Nation who are now settled there can't simply move away from where they now call home!"

"Lord Min are you forgetting who is in control of the world. First the request to lower your taxes now this. You haven't been here for less than an hour and are already making unreasonable requests!"

Min turned to the men in response

"What exactly is unreasonable in asking for what is rightfully ours? If you were able to originally settle in our territory, then I am sure you will have no problem settling back into your homelands"

Another ambassador named Wei spoke up.

"Instead of talking to us that way, you should be thanking us for allowing you fools stay here so long. Your majesty, what we are trying to say is the people of the earth and fire simply cannot live together. The Fire Nation view themselves as elites while treating us as second class citizens in our own home!"

Wei and Min were former ring leaders of The resistance in the now captured town of Yi. Their goal to claim back their home had been their major motivation when invited to set his foot in the Fire Nation. The only earth Kingdoms left were Omashu and Ba Sing Se and they prayed their resistance could still hold on until negotiation was reached.

Fire Colony governor Xie Lou of the Yi state, shot a pointed look at Wei then at the Firelord.

"Your majesty, how are we supposed to make peace with these people, if they keep terrorizing and causing confusion. A new rebel group just formed and they call themselves the freedom fighters, they vandalize, steal and even sometimes assault our people. Knowing the history of these men Wei and Min, they are probably responsible for these new uprisings. Either you make a decree or we will drive out the Earth scums out ourselves!"

Echoes of chanting and agreement filled the room. Urging the Firelord to refuse to the Earth Kingdom's endless requests.

Iroh lifted his arm calling for silence but the men were too far gone. He began muttering to himself, trying to weigh his options.

 _If I listen to the Fire Nation officials, the Earth Kingdom ambassadors will turn on me and fight for another war, this same thing will occur if I listen to the Earth Kingdom._

"Master Pakku what do you suggest."

The words had flown out of his mouth before realizing it. As soon as he ushered for Pakku to speak. The room fell silent. It was as if everyone else Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom alike, suddenly took notice of the presence of a Water Tribe in their midst. Although the Earth Kingdom and water tribe had no major recent conflicts with each other, the Water Tribes were one of the reasons they were put in such an unforgiving position.

Pakku cleared his throat to speak. "Your majesty I do not believe a tribesman such as myself to have a say in the matter."

"No master Pakku, please speak. You have all the say." Commander Zhao spat.

He and Pakku were the only men who had refrained from speaking throughout the entire meeting. He sat directly across from the tribesman looking at him with hostility. He had been the commander of the army set to wipe out the Northern Tribe, before Azulon death. Knowing that this old fool was the reason for his demotion from Admiral to Commander because Iroh's compassionate spirit, made his blood boil. This man and Iroh were the obstacles in his path, if his younger brother Ozai were Firelord, the former admiral would have gotten his way.

Pakku narrowed his eyes at Zhao. Sensing the General's eagerness to manipulate his words, he turned back to Iroh.

"Your majesty, I believe this is a matter for the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation to settle on their own."

"Ah, but if it weren't for your people Master Pakku. Would the Earth Kingdom be in this mess" Commander Zhao smirked.

Pakku's frown deepened

"Commander Zhao, I am quite certain that even though my tribe is responsible for the incidents occurring during the day of black sun. The Fire Nation had possession of certain Earth Kingdom lands even before then."

The room fell back into chaos, with different sides beginning to point fingers as to why they were in such a mess. Zhao and Pakku continued scowling at each other. While Iroh internally groaned. He hoped his brother was having an easier time with the Earth King than he was with his council. He had a long way to go if he was to fix his father's mistakes.

* * *

"It has been too long Prince Ozai."

A mocking voice called from behind, as Ozai emerged from his current guest room. He turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Long Feng" he frowned and slowly approached the man.

The earth kingdom man smiled and bowed to the prince.

"For a moment I had thought you wouldn't be able to recognize me"

"How could I forget the cousin of my Lihua."

There was a pause and the Fire Prince returned Long Feng's smirk, placing a hand on Long Feng's shoulder.

"Now why don't we make our way to the Earth King to pay my respects and get started on the negotiation"

Ozai did not want to spend more time alone with this man than he wanted to. They were alike, both schemers, and that is what made him weary of him. Not that he would let that show. As he dropped his arm and started to leave, Long Feng turned his head to meet Ozai's gaze. His eyes held a look of secrecy with tinted mockery.

"But there isn't an earth King."

Ozai's paused, eyes narrowed. He then laughed as if he had just heard a silly joke.

"Please Long Feng, what kind of joke do you take me for?"

Long Feng's smirk grew wider.

"Fire Lord Ozai"

Ozai froze at the title he had just been called by.

"Long Feng what you've just called me is an act of treason."

"Ah yes, but I quite like the sound of that title" he smiled meeting Ozai's gaze "Don't you Fire Lord Ozai?"

Ignoring the Prince's shocked composure, he continued speaking.

"The Earth King passed away, the same time as your father. The next earth King Kuei is still too young for the throne. To avoid chaos between the two nations, We the Dai Li have managed to convince the people that the earth King still lives, while we rule from the sides."

Ozai scanned the Earth Kingdom man, searching for traces of lies or deceit in what he had just said. If the Earth Kingdom were using some type of propaganda to settle down the people, why was he of all people being told all this?. Ozai decided to play innocent in response to Long Feng's reveal.

"And you tell me all this because?"

Long Feng's smile seemed to grow wider and wider with every sentence that came from his mouth.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know who you would be negotiating with during your stay here."

He placed his hands behind his back and walked towards the Prince. And whispered to him

"Who knows we might be able to give you, what even the Fire Nation can't ."

Ozai knew the sole purpose for Iroh to send him to the Earth Kingdom wasn't just to send an intimate message to the people, but to make sure the transition for him as Firelord was smooth. And what better way to do that, than to put your ambitious brother as far away from the throne as possible.

Yes, he wanted the throne, and he was willing to use anybody as a means to get him there. Long Feng though, was quite a questionable option. He was sort of his "family" and a very untrustworthy one. Him offering to help put Ozai on the throne, meant that he must want something in return.

Soon he heard footsteps approaching, and spun in its direction. It was none other than his wife Princess Ursa. He took notice that she had changed into lighter robes, but still had her crown in place.

Long Feng was the first to speak in acknowledging her presence.

"Lady Ursa. What a pleasure to be meeting with you again" he smiled at her and gave a courtly bow.

"The pleasure is mine, Long Feng." She lifted her chin in defiance, refusing to bow to the relative of the whore who stole her husband's heart. As if raising the bastard child wasn't enough torture.

She tried hard to show Azula some love, but that child always reminded her of her failure as a wife. Azula's bending abilities also overshadowed her son's, making Ozai become even more pleased with the girl.

"I will leave you both. We will continue our conversation in the meeting room. Prince Ozai" Long Feng gave a curt nod and took his leave, leaving the couple on their own.

Ozai looked skeptically at his wife, trying to decide if any of their conversations had reached her ears. Ursa shot him the same look of suspicion. She had not overheard anything, but judging from the hidden language something had to be going on.

She decided to leave him for the time being and go to her assigned chamber. As she turned to leave, she felt a hand grab her waist and pull her back. Immediately warm lips kissed her neck from behind. Ursa was in shock, but still secretly pleased. As much as she would've loved to bask in the affections he had not given her for quite a long time, she knew this was Ozai's plan in finding out if she had heard anything between him and Long Feng.

"Ursa". He whispered in her ear. His voice was so sickly sweet, but deadly as poison. Ursa slowly reached for where his hand grabbed her waist and removed them. She turned to face him, his face frowning at her rejection.

She gave him an apologetic smile and left for her room.

As she left, Ozai's gaze followed her back. The prince seethed with anger at how the woman called his wife had rejected him so easily. It wounded his pride just a bit. However she always sought to counteract the games he played, and he refused to have none of it. If Ursa had overheard their conversation he promised himself to make Ursa be on board with his future plan to take the throne from his brother, no matter what.

* * *

 **So this chapter was mainly political. I apologize if you don't like politics, but it is the only way I can set up this story.**

 **Please, I'm quite new to fic writing, your feedback and constructive criticisms are very welcome!**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had AP exams, graduation and I have stressed about University. Anyways, there have been a few confusions about the story so I will try to summarize what I can without giving too much away. In this story, Azula and Zuko are half-siblings, same dad different mom. Azula's mom died during childbirth. She is half fire nation, half earth kingdom which is why she is Long Feng's cousin. Yes, Zuko will take the throne instead of Luten and there is a reason for that. I just don't want to reveal too much after the prologue. (It was already revealing enough lol) Also, Mai will play a vital role in the story but won't be introduced until much later. Hope that helped, Enjoy!**

 **P.S: New character appearances next chapter.**

* * *

"Don't worry son, your sister will be fine"

Sokka didn't respond but instead focused all his energy on the weight of Katara on his back. He hadn't notice Katara's shallow breathing and high body temperature until the train reached their stop. By the time they stood up to step off the train, it was too late and Katara had fainted.

"Come on boy let me carry her"

Shaking his head, he continued to walk on with a scowl on his face.

They were climbing up a steep hill into the middle ring, and his leg throbbed with fatigue, but Sokka did not want to let go of Katara. He wanted to get to the orphanage as quick as he could to get them some rest and get his sister to wake up.

The captain decided not to argue with the boy and kept silent until they reached their destination.

The orphanage had a very wide stature and faced the paved roads. It was also surrounded by a big field that extended very far from what Sokka could tell.

The captain placed a firm knock on the door.

The door opened and behind it was Lady Ming, she didn't look very happy at all. She took notice of the Captain and her frown deepened. She then turned her attention to the children behind him.

Great she thought, more imbeciles to look after.

"What's wrong Ming, looking pretty as usual." The captain beamed at the woman.

"Don't flatter me."

Ming crossed her arms and continued to frown at the captain. "Why are you here, and what do you want?"

"A peace offering?" he gestured to the children "Say your greetings to Lady Ming"

Sokka just stared at the woman, unsure about what to do. His hands were occupied for him to do a proper bow to her.

"Not very well trained in the arts of etiquette huh?" The woman frowned

"Forgive him, Ming, they are orphans, what would they know?."

The word orphans struck a painful chord in Sokka. He liked to think they weren't orphans, at least not yet. His mother was still on the ship to the Fire Nation as a prisoner.

"These kids have had a rough journey and the girl has fallen ill."

"Come in" Ming sighed with annoyance and walked into the house. The three followed behind her with the captain looking more at her behind. Sokka continued to carry Katara and she led them into a room.

The room was not very big, with five sleeping mats lined from one side to the other. Sokka placed her gently on one of the mats and sat beside her. Ming placed a wet towel on her forehead as she continued to shiver. She looked so vulnerable and innocent. Sokka wanted her to be ok, he would never leave her side until she woke up.

The captain looked around the place, it was unusually quiet for an orphanage.

"Where are all the kids?" he questioned.

"The Kyoshi festival began yesterday, so they are all out enjoying the festivities".

"Oh, it's just us then eh?" He smiled giving Ming a wink.

Ming scowled at the captain and walked out of the room. The captain gave a quick pat on the boy's shoulder, he flinched a little as that was where the burn mark from that awful day sat. The captain then left the room leaving Sokka to sit in miserable silence beside his sister. The two adults began talking and he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"When you said peace offering you forgot to add they were water tribe? Yes, I noticed the girl's necklace"

"Calm down, they are orphans, not political fugitives."

"And what if they turn out to be benders? The Dai Li will turn this orphanage upside down!" She hissed.

"Ming, they are only children, children who have been ripped away from their home"

"I can't believe how lightly you're taking this. Something about those two children tells me they will be trouble and I would like to rid of them as soon as possible!"

The talking began to get further away and Sokka looked out the window in the room. He noticed the moonlight shining through the slit, reminding him of home. The winter solstice was approaching soon and his mother would not be there to light the lunar candles in the house. This was also the year he was supposed to go ice-dodging with his father and the other tribesmen. He felt a gaping hole in his chest as the emotions began to push through. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek finally, the emotions broke through the wall he had put up, and the little boy broke into pitiful sobs.

* * *

Katara woke up to five faces staring at her with curiosity. Suddenly the reality of where she was came crashing down on her. She quickly pulled herself up and sat up. The last thing she remembered was riding on the city train with Sokka and the captain. Sokka. She looked around the strange room and panic began to set in. Where did Sokka go? Had he left her? No, reassuring herself. Sokka would never do that.

One of the girls staring at her with a scowl on her face stepped out from the girls. She reached out and yanked the sheets underneath Katara with force. She frowned, even more, staring at the sheets and scoffed.

"Now you are up, you should know that we have assigned mats. This one is mine, yours is over there"

The scowling girl pointed towards the window where the light sprawled into and she wasn't wrong. A bare mat laid beside it. She looked around and saw other mats sprawled across the room.

Lowering her head with embarrassment, she whispered.

"I'm sorry"

Another girl with two stretched out pigtails and a missing front tooth. Pushed the scowling girl aside and looked at Katara with fascination.

"Look Jin, her eyes are just the same blue color as that boy."

The other girls murmured with agreement, all examining her like a prized doll. The scowling girl Jin,rolled her eyes at the younger girls and looked to Katara.

"Where are you from?"

"The Southern Water Tribe"

Jin scoffed

"I heard that place doesn't exist anymore"

Katara looked back in confusion. What did she mean it didn't exist? She stood up to reply to her, and noticed they girl was taller than her by a head.

"But it does. Everywhere is filled with snow, we live in big igloos and there are penguins all over the place."

"Of course there is" Jin replied with sarcasm oozing out of her mouth, clearly not believing her.

"I'm not lying"

The girl pushed her aside and tears began filling up in Katara's eyes. She did not like Jin at all and wanted to find Sokka. Turning to the other girl with the missing tooth she asked.

"Where is my brother?"

"He's not here, all the boys have to go work at the coal mines everyday"

She began to tremble and her heart began to beat faster, why had Sokka left her in this place? She didn't even remember coming to this place. What if he was never coming back, she wanted to get away from this place.

"I want to see him now"

Jin frustrated with this new girl snapped

"N,o you can't!

"But I want to!"

"No! girls aren't allowed"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Hey, come back here!" Jin ordered.

Katara had ran out of the room as soon as she could, but only ended up bumping into something hard. She looked up only to see an angry woman staring at her. She had on green robes that seemed like she just finished from a bath. Her jet-black hair was pulled into a low bun and a mole sat on the bottom of her left eye.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Please" She begged "I'm looking for my brother Sokka. Do you know where he is?"

"You seem to be full of energy after your fever from yesterday."

Katara looked at the woman in confusion, what was she talking about. She surely did not remember being sick or anything, in fact, she felt fine.

"What do you need to see him for, he is working at the coal mines." She turned to Jin "Did you not tell her?"

"I did lady Ming"

"Then why are you complaining. Get dressed, we are going into the market"

"No!" she replied stubbornly "I want to find Sokka!"

Katara felt a smack against her face.

"This is what Shu gave me, a stubborn water tribe brat? If you want to be that way then I have no choice but to teach you some respect!"

Ming's thoughts were confirmed, these new children would be trouble. The girl particularly. The woman pulled the child by the ear, and Katara screamed with discomfort. She kicked and screamed but no one helped her. The other girls watched timidly, while Jin smirked with satisfaction.

She landed hard on the ground as her ear throbbed in pain.

"You can come out when you are ready to learn respect". Katara heard the door slam shut behind her. She ran to the door knocking hard, trying to get it opened.

"No open up, I want to see my brother. I want to see Sokka! I want to see Sokka!"

She gave up trying to call for help and curled up into a ball, in fits of sobs until she tired herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_We care for orphans not because we are rescuers, but because we are the rescued._

 _~ David Platt._

* * *

"Prince Luten, you have a meeting with the maid attendants from the tailor chambers. Your ceremonial robes need to be fitted for your crowning."

The prince looked up from the letter he was writing and replied to the servant.

"Oh yes I will be on my way, but first I will need to visit the Royal Academy can it wait?"

"Yes, your majesty, I will send a message to the tailors"

Luten stood up from his desk folding the letter he had been writing.

"Alright Mushin, get the palanquin ready"

"Yes your majesty"

Mushin exited the room and the soon to be crown prince of the Fire Nation made his way down the halls of the palace. It was almost his twenty-first birthday and it was time to meet his fate. A new crown would sit on his head as the Crown Prince and future Firelord. All his lessons and training he had undergone was to set him for this upcoming moment.

He strolled along the halls of the palace and found himself approaching the war room of the officials. The councilmen were exiting the council room talking amongst themselves. He noticed some officials in green robes and quickly remembered that today was his fathers first official meeting with the council and ambassadors. Since he wasn't crown prince yet, he was not permitted to attend these meetings.

He caught sight of Zhao and an uneasy feeling rose in his stomach. Now that he had been demoted by his father, he wondered what the snake was up to now.

Zhao also noticed the future crown prince as well, he dismissed the officials he was speaking to and approached the prince with a calculating smile.

"Prince Luten" he bowed mockingly.

Offended at the man's reluctance to address him respectfully, he decided to return the favor.

"Admiral Zhao, oh my apologies" he chuckled. "I mean Commander Zhao".

Zhao's smile was quickly replaced with a scowl, but he continued on.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I thought members of the royal family could not appear in or around the council room. Not unless they were Crown Prince or specially invited by the Firelord himself."

Rolling his eyes he retorted.

"I'm quite aware of the customs commander, I was just on my way to see the tailors regarding fitting my robes for the crown prince ceremony."

"Ah your coronation?" Zhao quirked an eyebrow in curiosity

"Yes it's coming up in a couple days actually" Luten uneasiness began to set in again, and he was unable to shake it off.

"So soon? Well then, I would not miss that for the world" He smirked.

 _Right_ , Luten thought to himself but flashed a smile to the man.

"Ha, Not a problem commander Zhao. I will be sure to mention you in my speech" the prince joked and decided now would be the perfect opportunity to leave.

"Well, till then commander" he chuckled and gave Zhao a pat on the shoulder.

"Of course, your majesty"

Zhao bowed to the prince as he left. Once he was out of sight his vein bulged and his smile was replaced with a scowl. For one, who did that brat think he was to disrespect his status. Secondly, the tailor's chambers were definitely not in this direction. Lastly, if his coronation was soon, Zhao realized that Iroh wanted Ozai to take no part it.

The coronation was supposed to take place the next month and the Firelord's brother was also not expected to return until he visited Omashu. In fact, Ozai had just arrived in Ba Sing Se, his trip to Omashu was a while away. The commander needed to contact Ozai as soon as possible to let him know of the news, he also reminded himself to investigate where Luten was really heading to later.

* * *

Luten made his way out into the court yard, glad to be away from Zhao. He entered the palanquin currently awaiting him, while Mushin and some other servants walked beside him. The ride to the Royal Academy for boys wasn't too far away. After all, it was a school for the children of the royals and nobles to attend. So, it was very convenient for royalty to go. Luten knew he could've taken the tunnel passages but decided against it.

As he stepped out some students bowed to him, while others stared in awe at their prince.

"Luten"

He wiped he head to the direction of his name and saw a wide-eyed boy running towards him. He had grey eyes, brown shaggy hair, which he tied back with a headband that was supposed to be the school's uniform waist belt. A big grin plastered on the boys face he made his way to him.

"Aang!"

The young boy came up to hug the prince, but Mushin stepped in.

"Where are your manners young man"

A realization struck him and he straightened his posture, giving Luten a proper bow with the fist and flame.

Luten laughed waving him off,

"No need to bow Aang, my official coronation ceremony isn't until next tomorrow.

"But you're still a prince and I am just, well, me" he shrugged

Luten squatted to meet the boy's height.

"Aang once you finish school and you become my age you will become a Royal guard. That is very royal don't you think?"

Aang took some time to think it over and grinned in agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot I have a new trick I want to show you."

Forgetting about their conversation, he pulled the prince along past the other students hanging in the courtyard, they frowned at the boy.

Usually, when Luten came to visit the school, everyone treated Aang nicely but when he was gone he was constantly ridiculed by the young boys. They reached their destination, which was a secluded field and Luten took a seat on the grass.

"Watch this!" Aang mused with excitement.

The child moved his hand in a twisted circular motion, summoning forth gusts of wind and compressing it into a sphere. He hopped on top and began to spin around the field away from the prince laughing with joy. Luten watched Aang in amusement until he collided with one of the trees.

"Aang!" Luten called out after the kid.

"I'm okay"

Luten sighed with relief.

"Did you like my trick?!" He asked as if nothing happened.

"Of course, Aang! Wish I could do the same thing with my fire, but I think I would burn my bottoms!"

The little boy laughed in response to the word bottoms and the prince followed suit.

Luten's father had told him stories of when he was a young boy, how he had saved Aang's relatives and other air nomads from Sozin's genocide and had them protected under the white Lotus. They had been non-benders and were able to blend into society. It wasn't until Aang was born that they realized he would be the official last Airbender. It was hard keeping the child's abilities concealed, but Luten saw him as the little brother he never had. Luckily, Azula had been born around the same time and the death of Ozai's mistress and Zuko's recovery was a good distraction to keep him hidden from the palace.

"What do you say Aang? Care for a little bending battle?"

"Yes! Fighting here with only weapons is so boring! I always get so jealous of the firebenders" he pouted.

"But you should be proud, you are the last Airbender, one of a kind!"

He took some time to ponder this over.

"Yea, I am! Now let's start this, I want to kick your butt!"

"Don't get so confident buddy"

The two took their sparring positions, the prince attacked first, while the Airbender did what he did best by using defensive strategies.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I also realized that I made a mistake of addressing Zhao's rank in Chapter 3. I did my research and realized since Zhao is in the navy, he should be demoted to commander not general. I have made that change so it's all good.**

 **Please review, I really enjoy your feedback especially since writing is not my strongest suit. Also, I am currently looking for beta readers, if anyone is interested you can PM me and I will get back to you.**

 **Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 6

_I don't know what I feel anymore._

* * *

She felt a pair of familiar hands brush her face. And opened her eyes, somehow, she had fallen asleep in the room Ming had locked her in. She slowly sat up and brushed her eyes, trying to get rid of the dried-up tears on her face. She looked up and noticed the little house she was in had a window and it was nighttime. The full moon shinned heavily on her and with its size she knew the winter solstice was approaching. A day that her whole tribe would've been preparing for with joy. She heard the door creak open and she looked at it, unsure weather to come out or not. She stepped out onto the cold grass and realized she had no shoes on. The grass felt weird and different underneath her feet, it wasn't smooth or chunky like the ice and now she was used to.

She followed the moons light and her eyes landed on a familiar figure walking away.

"Dad?"

She called for him, but he wouldn't stop.

"Dad wait for me"

Just like the last time she saw him back home, he had his water tribe armor on and his club in hand, but he didn't have his wolf helmet. Somehow the more she called the faster he moved, that she felt her self-running after him.

"Dad stop! Please you're going too fast"

She continued to chase after her father, and after a while, she stopped to catch her breath. She looked up and realized she was in a completely different place from the orphanage. She found herself in a large garden, with a bridge that cut across to the other side. On the other side was the biggest palace she had ever seen. She noticed her father sit underneath one of the trees and she followed suit to sit beside him.

"Dad"

Katara ran up to give him a hug, but he disappeared.

"Dad?"

She looked around but he was nowhere. Katara fell on her knees heartbroken. Was it a dream? She was still in the garden, so she was sure it wasn't a dream. She was unsure how she even got to this strange place and didn't know how she would go back to the orphanage. Why did her dad leave her? She wished Sokka was here with her. Where was her mom? was she okay? Where did the Fire Nation take her?. The unknown fate of her mother and the absence of her family caused her to begin sobbing softly underneath the tree.

* * *

"So, where you from?"

Sokka did not reply. He continued pushing the cart that was filled with coals brought by the earth bending kids. Sokka had never seen earth bending before and was fascinated by the art. He was also a bit intimidated by the power and strength that was used to move the rocks. It was very different from when Katara tried to push and pull her element. Hers was very clumsy and somehow, he always seemed to get soaked.

The thought of his sister made him question if he had made the right decision in leaving her alone at the orphanage, not that he had a choice. He had noticed her breathing getting shallow, but it wasn't until the captain asked them to get off at their destination that Katara had collapsed. He had been so afraid that she would not wake up and would have stayed by her side if he could, but Lady Ming made sure all the boys went to work.

He decided to stop worrying about Katara and focus his energy on ignoring the boy who kept asking him questions.

"Did the Firenation send you out of your village as well?"

Sokka continued to respond with silence

"You don't have to ignore me, we are all here because of the same reason." He stopped pushing his cart. "The Firenation, they killed my parents when I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever"

Sokka stopped pushing his cart as well. Eight years old? That was Katara's age. Sokka took a closer look at the boy. He began to examine him and noticed they were about the same age and his hair was a shaggy mess. There was also a twig in the boy's mouth and his eyes carried fierce determination along with hidden rage.

"My name is Jet, I got here about two years ago."

"I'm Sokka"

Sokka's voice came out a bit hoarse and he realized this was the first time he had spoken after arriving in the orphanage. The boy's eyes widened finally able to get some reaction from the new boy. They both resumed pushing their carts, but Jet's questions did not end there.

"Where was your home anyhow?"

"The water tribe"

"That makes sense, you really don't look earth kingdom"

Sokka had no response and Jet seemed to get the hint that the new boy was either not a talker or didn't want to talk. They continued pushing their carts until they got to the end of the tunnel and dumped their rocks. The dust from the coal covered their skin and fits of coughs followed. Three other boys came to meet the boys, rolling over barrels. Sokka took note of how evenly they lined up from biggest to smallest. The smallest kid was the first to speak.

"Hey Jet, the workman gave us a few blasting jellies in case Haru had trouble earthbending the mines."

The biggest kid began looking around then questioned, "Where is Haru anyway?" then his eyes landed on Sokka "Hey it's the new kid."

"His name is Sokka" Jet interjected. "We know Haru doesn't really need this, just put them in the rest of our hidden stash"

Going from the smallest to biggest, Jet introduced them to Sokka. It went from The Duke to Longshot and the Pipsqueak. They all had interesting names, but Sokka didn't bother questioning. Jet began to walk away and the boys soon followed. Sokka had nowhere to go and followed suit.

Sokka began hearing hollering, blasts, cheers, and boos and wondered what was going on. He looked up and realized they were approaching a small crowd of boys. Pipsqueak's big stature allowed for them to make way to the front of the commotion. It was two earthbending boys who seemed to be having a friendly spar. The boy who seemed to be winning held a smirk on his face until the losing opponent delivered a quick roundhouse kick that generated a rock from behind knocking the other boy forward and flat on his face. The crowd of kids cheered at the winner and he lent his opponent a hand.

"Yea Haru!" Jet hollered.

Sokka took a closer look at Haru

He had long brown hair that was half tied up and held up in a green headband. He approached Jet eagerly and the two made a fist bump.

Sokka noticed Jet had found a pair of hook swords and wondered where he got them. Holding them fiercely he made his way to the center of the circle and gestured for the crowd of boys to be quiet.

"Now it's time for the non-benders to show what we've got" Looking around the crowd he smirked. "I would like for my opponent to be..."

The young boy found who he was looking for, he found himself staring straight at a pair of blue eyes and pointed towards him.

"You"

The water tribe boy shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at him. Who was this boy that Jet wanted to spar with? He didn't even look like he had held a weapon in his life. Jet kept on smirking at the boy with his hooked sword pointed straight at him.

"I don't have a weapon"

Pipsqueak immediately handed one to him. It was a bit heavy than the one he practiced with Piandao, but hopefully, he could make it work. His heart quickened with every uncertain step he took into the circle. He took his position but Jet's pointed arm continued to stay on him.

Both opponents stared at each other for a while until Jet decided to lunge at him. Sokka responded with fierce defense and blocked his attacks from all sides with immense speed. Jet was shocked but hid it with his determination to win. His continuous attacks caused Sokka to leap out of the space and run through the crowds. Jet continued to chase him and the surrounding audience cheered. Sokka ran straight for the mountain heap of coal piled in the middle of the mines.

Piandao had taught him to use his surroundings and that was what he did. He began kicking coal bits onto Jet, but he continued to climb after Sokka and ignored the dust entering his eyes. Once he got close he swung one of his swords at his opponent, Sokka caught it with his own sword and yanked it out of Jet's hands. The water tribe boy began gaining supportive cheers from some of the crowd which made the earth kingdom boy furious.

Deciding not to grab his fallen sword he continued attacking as they kept moving up the pile of coal. The two boys finally got to the top and paused unsure of what to do now. One wrong footing and one of them could lose their balance, falling back down to the hard ground. Sokka anticipated the boy attacking first and quickly dodged the blow.

Jets missed attack did not go unfinished as he fell forward to the ground and began falling down the pile. His hooked sword caught Sokka's foot bringing him down with him as well. The water tribe sword fell out of his hands as he got dragged down and they both hit the ground with a hard thud. Sokka immediately got up and kicked Jet's sword far out of his hands, leaving both nothing to spar with.

Cheers erupted from the onlooking boys, for both opponents. Sokka gave Jet a hand to let him up but it was rejected. He stood up on his own smirking and gave Sokka a pat on the shoulder. The corners of Sokka's lips rose a bit, like an iceberg beginning to melt and finally becoming one with the ocean.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Happy Zutara week! I'm so excited to be participating this year. I usually just watch the fandom celebrate from the sides lol. In honor of Zutara week, I am dedicating the next chapter to the Zutara fandom!**

 **Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Children must be taught how to think, not what to think._

 _~Margaret Mead_

* * *

The boy swished and slashed at the air. He sometimes would perform a flip on the big tree that sat in the gardens. It was somewhat like his mother's garden in the Fire Nation, except there was no little pond filled with turtle ducks to feed. Instead, a small marble bridge from the earth Kingdom palace led you into the gardens and underneath it, a small stream which led to a lake called Laogai. Azula had lied to him telling him that the palace had some turtle ducks in their garden. He had believed her and snuck some bread into his pocket in hopes of finding some to feed after dinner with his mother.

"Azula always lies"

He mumbled with annoyance he then decided to test out the new knife his cousin Luten had given him instead.

The young prince braced for an attack from his imaginary opponent and quickly delivered his own blow while falling on the plush grass.

He laid there for a while until he heard quiet sobs coming from behind him. He quickly pushed himself up and took a fire bending stance. Zuko followed where the sad tears were emitting from and stopped in front of the tree.

He continued to be in his attacking position and called out.

"Who's there?"

Katara froze in fear and hoped whoever it was would go away.

"Come out or I will burn you to crisp!"

Her heart began to race, what if he captured and locked her in a Fire Nation prison? Mustering up some courage, she slowly got up from her crouched position and came into the young prince's view.

Zuko stared at the stranger in confusion. He wasn't expecting to see someone as young as him and dressed so poorly.

Katara stared at the boy with the ponytail and was a little bit relieved that he wasn't a soldier but she was still afraid.

"Who are you?"

Before she spoke her stomach rumbled out in response. Katara's cheeks began to grow hot. Out of all times, her stomach decided to remind her that she had not eaten since her time on the ship.

"You came to steal food, didn't you peasant?"

"What? No!"

Igniting his fist he shot at the girl.

"Don't lie!"

Katara froze at the fire, old memories flooding back. Before she could wrap her head around what she was remembering, the boy's fire knocked her backward and she landed hard on her back.

Panic began setting in on both children as Katara tried to breathe. Only shallow gasps erupted and tears began to sting her eyes.

The boy ran to her uncertain, he had only tried to scare her a little not burn her.

"Are you ok?"

The moment he touched her, she screamed, shoving the prince aside.

"Get away from me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Get away!"

The peasant girl tried to crawl away but Zuko tackled the peasant to the ground and used his free hand to cover her lips, just like Luten had taught him.

"Stop screaming, there might be guards hiding around here who can lock you up."

Being in a palace all his life, the prince was used to the fact that people were constantly watching, whether openly or secretly. He had noticed the funny looking earth kingdom soldiers on his way here, but there was no guard in sight so far in the garden.

Katara stopped her squirming and the prince immediately released her. They both sat on the grass, Katara wiped her face off, while Zuko fished inside his pocket for the bread he had kept in there earlier.

"Here"

Katara looked at the boy with unease.

She took bread and slowly bit into it. Realizing how hungry she felt, she took more rapid bites into the bun. The boy watched her as she ate, unsure of what to say.

"How did you get into the palace?"

Katara blinked and responded with her mouth still stuffed with bread.

"I'm in a palace?"

Zuko tried to hide his disgust of how the girl was eating and looked away, she then swallowed and proceeded to ask.

Katara replied "I don't know"

The young prince stared at the girl and couldn't stop looking at her big round blue eyes that stood out in the night. It struck him as odd since he never knew anyone with such distinct features.

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know how I got into the palace"

"Right"

The boy stood up, brushing off his pants and resumed using his knife.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you are a peasant. And peasants only know how to steal, cheat and lie. That's why father says that they are a burden to the world."

His words hurt Katara, but Zuko took no notice and continued to play fight with his knife. The tears began to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them. No way was she going to cry in front of this boy.

"I'm not a peasant"

The boy stopped and quirked his brow at her.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

Silence settled between the two children and the only noise was the sounds of leaves rustling in the wind. He stood up and resumed swinging his knife in different directions. Katara noticed it had an inscription engraved on both sides that she couldn't read.

"What does it say on your knife?"

Zuko pause holding up his knife at looked at the inscription.

"Made in the Earth Kingdom"

"What about the other side?"

Zuko began getting annoyed by her question but proceeded to answer.

"Never give up without a fight" He met her gaze as he spoke.

"I got it from my cousin, he always tells me to keep fighting, no matter what anyone tells you."

This made Katara smile a little bit.

"You cousin must be really nice"

"He is, he's going to become Firelord someday."

"Firelord? You are a Prince?!" she gasped

"Yes, Prince of the FireNation"

She stood up to meet his height, but he was a little bit taller.

"Firelord's aren't nice" Zuko stared at her, he wasn't expecting the girl to say that.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they are always burning stuff down" She took a minute to think and her thoughts formed on her lips.

"Like my home"

This young prince suddenly found himself becoming defensive.

"Well, maybe that's because your home was filled with peasants"

Katara frowned at the prince and gave him an angry shove, this caused him to stumble back.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I told you I'm not a peasant!"

"Well if you're not a peasant, why are your clothes filthy?"

She looked down at her clothes and gave no response, she didn't think it was filthy. It was the same one the captain had given her on the ship. It was a boring brown robe that stopped on her knees and was tied back with a sash around her waist. The pants were a bit baggy a darker brown as well and her single braid was a mess. She looked at the prince and realized she did not compare to his fierce-looking gold and red outfit.

The boy continued,

"If you don't want to be called a peasant, then don't wear filthy clothes."

Zuko began attempting to climb the tree that Katara had been hiding behind with little success.

"My mom and sister have nice clothes you can wear, but that is because they are the princesses of the Fire Nation."

"Well, I'm not a princess of anything"

The prince gave up his quest for climbing the tree and stood in front of the girl. Katara found herself looking at golden orbs that looked like tiny suns.

"That's because you don't have a prince" she blinked in confusion

"My dad is a prince and his princess is my mom and my sister. As long as I'm a prince you can be my princess and no one will call you a peasant"

Katara tried to think it over. She didn't want to be anyone's princess, especially with a Fire Nation boy. He was way too bossy and she didn't like how he always got annoyed with her when she asked a question.

"I don't want to be anyone's princess. I just want to be me!"

"Then have it your way peasant" He shrugged.

She was not a peasant, but being a princess sounded better if she wanted this boy to stop being mean to her like Jin from the orphanage.

"Fine, as long as you don't call me a peasant do you promise?"

The boy responded half-heartedly.

"I promise"

He reached out his hand and she gently took it and shook it. After standing for what felt like an eternity, Zuko released her hand and wiped it off his thighs. He decided to resume practice with his knife but the girl interrupted.

"Can I touch your knife?" she asked.

He nodded in response, she felt the cool metal on her tips and traced the inscription.

"You can hold it"

She took the knife into her hands, and it glimmered from the moonlight.

"Zuko!"

The two children whipped around. Katara saw the most beautiful, woman on the bridge across from them. From where she stood Katara knew she was a princess, she had alabaster skin, her crimson robes flowed nicely behind her and the crown on her topknot reflected off the moon's light.

 _You can be my princess._

"Mom!"

"What are doing over there? It's getting really late."

"Uh, I wanted to practice my firebending."

"Get over, here will you?"

"Coming!"

The boy looked at Katara and smiled.

"Don't forget what I said."

As he ran to his mother on the bridge. Katara watched as the woman took the boys hand and went back to the palace.

She then realized that the knife was still in her hands, she immediately wanted to follow him, but then remembered what the prince said about the guards.

She slowly took a step back and was once again all alone. She heard some rustling and turned to see what it was. Before she could take another step, the ground disappeared from her feet, she screamed but her voice faded as she found herself falling into the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE IN A WHILE. My first semester of University turned out to be an interesting mess. Anyways, as a new years gift, I have put up more than two chapters to speed the plot along. This is where I really need reviews to understand how I need to carry on the story for my fellow readers, as these chapters transition into a time skip for the story.**

 **P.S: You might want to read the chapter before, as I have made a few changes. If you don't, you maybe very lost as you read on. You've been warned :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"You may forget your childhood, but your childhood does not forget you"

~Micheal Dibdin.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the boys and the captain of the coal mine called for all the boys to line up and mark their attendance. Taking attendance at the end of the day was a way to ensure no one left the coal mines. If a boy left, it was assumed he didn't work at all and harsh punishments would not only be expected from the captain but also lady Ming.

As soon as Sokka marked down his name he turned to follow the other boys heading to the orphanage.

"Hey"

He looked back to see Jet, Haru, and Longshot.

Jet spoke up smiling.

"The boys and I are going to the market for the Kiyoshi festival, want to come?"

Sokka shook his head. Katara might have woken up and he wanted to see her and make sure she was ok.

"Are you sure? We'll get way better food than what Lady Ming gives us at the orphanage"

Sokka shook his head once more and turned around to leave.

"Leave him Jet" Haru interjected. "He doesn't want to come"

But the little fighter did not give up.

"Do you even know the way back to the orphanage?"

Sokka paused. Jet was right, they had been forced to march in a line all together on their way to the mine. But by the looks of it all, it seemed every boy was heading their own way. Marching the boys in a line on their way to the mine in broad daylight was a way of the orphanage advertising itself when it passed by citizens of the lower ring.

'Just come with us, we will only get some moon peaches and then go straight back to the orphanage.'

Moon peaches.

Katara loved moon peaches, they had always eaten them on Katara's birthday. Perhaps if he got her some, Katara's mood would lighten as she would be reminded of home.

Sokka nodded and Jet smiled in response.

Come on!

The boys took off in a breeze relieved to be escaping the prison-like mines. Sokka had no choice but to run along with them. As they scurried through the merry town lit up with lanterns and music, he felt somewhat free. A feeling he had not felt in a while. He felt the wind blowing through his hair. Hair? He scratched the sides of his wolf tail and realized it had grown, how long had he been from home?

As the boys kept going they stopped in front of the moon peach stand with an old couple dusting through the stand.

Sokka was astonished at how big these peaches were, the ones back home were small and came from the oasis. The warmest place in the south.

"What's the plan this time Jet?" Haru asked.

Jet turned to the earthbender. "Do you have any of the blasting jellies on you?"

"Pipsqueak and the Duke took them all to the hideout, but I kept a little bit" he chuckled.

Jet gestured for the jelly and Haru tossed it to him. "A little bit goes a long way." He smirked.

Sokka quietly spoke up

"What are you going to use that for"

All the boys kept quiet, all the boys knew what it was for and they knew not to question Jet as his patience was thin and stubborn.

"Watch and learn water tribe boy"

Jet quickly shook the Canister and rolled it to the stand, as soon as it hit the wooden stand a loud popping sound shook the streets and a part of the stand was blown up and destroyed. Sokka noticed the old woman fall to the ground and her husband trying to help her up. They both were hurt from the blast but luckily not wounded severely.

The boys quickly ran towards the store and Sokka noticed all of them trying to help the couple. He stayed behind examining what Jet had just done. He didn't understand it.

Guards patrolling the streets rushed in to investigate the blast.

"Probably a festival firecracker gone wrong" A guard commented.

Sokka noticed Jet slipping some peaches into a small pouch, their gazes locked. Jet quickly tossed Sokka one of it. He looked at the fruit feeling its fuzziness and before he could say anything Jet pointed to him and hollered out.

"Theif!"

Sokka's eyes widened and the soldiers turned to look at him. Out of fear, his legs began to move as fast as they could and the guards began to pursue him.

"Hey you!, Get back here!"

"Come on!" Jet turned to the rest of the boys. "Let's go catch that thief!"

Leading the way, Jet tossed the bag to Haru and they all quickly scurried off to find Sokka.

"Such brave boys" the old lady muttered to her husband.

Jet and the boys followed the guards to see where Sokka would lead them. The water tribe boy ran through the bodies of people trying to celebrate the festival. He jumped through a stage that had a circus going on and kept on running. After a while, he quickly hit a dead end and found himself backed into a corner. His heart raced as the guards slowly crept towards him, realizing he still had the moon peach in his hand he quickly chucked into the air like his boomerang and it knocked out one of the soldiers causing him to fall to the ground. Before the other one could strike, a shot of earth rose from the ground, causing him to fall back. Sokka's eyes widen only to see Haru in an earth bending stance with the rest of the boys behind him.

Haru finally lifted up the bag he had been carrying and dumped out about 10 large moon peaches.

Jet and Haru burst out in loud cheers, while Longshot nodded silently with approval.

Jet strolled forward and gave the water tribe a pat on the shoulder.

"Awesome distraction Sokka, you were amazing!"

Haru stepped forward and gave Sokka a pat as well.

"Yeah! Next time we have to take him to see our hideout next Jet!"

All the boys nodded in agreement.

Sokka smiled a little but a feeling of uncertainty lingered in his chest. His mind raced back to the old couple, this feeling of acceptance certainly did not feel the same as the swordfight against Jet at the coal mines.

* * *

"Hello?"

Katara tried to adjust her eyes to where she was.

It was a beautiful cave filled with bright green glowing crystals. The sound of water rushed through the cave grabbing her attention.

"Water!"

It was a waterfall to be precise, that flowed around some rocks and created various streams flowing in different directions. At the same time, she felt a throbbing shoot through her palms. She looked at it and noticed that it carried a blistering bruise.

 _Come out or I'll burn you to a crisp._

It was a burn mark. The boy had burnt her!

All that adrenaline she had experience from when he had attacked and when she fell into the cave was beginning to wear off, allowing her to feel the pain from the fire. She quickly ran towards the pull of her element and dipped her hand in the little puddle created from the waterfall. A blue glow errupted from them, she quickly removed her hands in surprise but stopped abruptly at the sound of foreign footsteps. She turned around to see two green cloaked men starring at her with funny looking hats that partially covered their eyes.

"Who are you?"

Neither of the men answered and crept towards her.

Her heart began to race.

"Get away!"

She swung are arm in defense. And a streak of water struck one of the men.

Katara blinked in shock. She hadn't bent for a long time. And it felt amazing. A nice tingling sensation ran up her arms urging her to do it again.

The agents were as stunned as she was. They looked at each other and both immediately shot an earth glove at her. Katara froze in fear unsure of what to do. Before it could grab a hold of her, the earth shook in a violent manner knocking everyone off their feet.

Two giant fury animals pounced on the men, Katara also heard giggling in a distance but with the surrounding dust, she was unable to find whom the voice belonged to.

"Badger moles!" One of the agents yelled.

The giant creatures dropped their paws onto the ground and a chunk of earth knocked them back. Knowing they would be unable to fight these giant creatures they quickly scurried away.

"Nice work boys!". The same voice Katara heard giggling chirped. The voice sounded like a young girl around her age.

The water bender stood up and dusted off herself. She took a closer look at the creatures and they did the same to her. They leaned in close and took a sniff. Katara shivering in fear was interrupted as a body slid down the head of one of the badger moles and stood in front of her.

She was very filthy and dusty like Katara, her hair was in a round bun, held back with a green headband and two fuzz ball on each side of her ear. She stared at Katara (or thought to be) with her milky looking green eyes. The waterbender wasn't sure if she was staring at her as her gaze seemed to move past Katara's shoulders.

"Never try to disturb the Dai Li, Father says they are dangerous"

"Do you know where the orphanage is? I think I'm lost."

"How did you come all the way into the palace from the orphanage?"

This was the same thing the Prince had asked, remembering him caused her to smile a bit as she felt the hilt of his knife she had tucked away. She also remembered the burn mark and decided to look at her palms, but the blisters were gone.

Her eyes widened in surprise, remembering the glow when she dipped her hands in the puddle. Did she heal herself?

Gran Gran had told stories of water benders who could heal but she was unsure. She needed to ask Sokka. Rembering Tophs question she continued to speak.

"Well, how did you get here?" Katara asked the young girl.

"I follow the tunnels and make new ones with my earthbending."

Earthbending?

"Amazing! I can't do much with my waterbending. "

Why were all these kids she met such better benders than she was? Even though the Prince almost burned her, he had been so confident with his element and now she was meeting an earthbender younger than her who built tunnels!

"I can teach you, I've never met a waterbender before but I'm sure the badgermoles can teach you. They taught me."

Katara looked at the animals with uncertainty. Their eyes were just like hers. The earthbending girl interrupted her thoughts.

"I think I know the orphanage you are talking about, I always pass by it with my parents, but I'm never allowed to play with the kids".

"Why not?"

The girl sighed and kicked the dirt with a frustrated grunt.

"Because I'm blind, they think I am weak and can't do anything."

Katara's eyes widened in astonishment.

"But how can you earthbend?"

"The badgermoles, they are blind just like me and we see with earthbending."

The girl said this with a feeling of pride. Never had she told anyone about this? Whenever someone finds out she was blind they wouldn't want to talk to her anymore or they would feel bad. But this waterbender sounded like she admired her.

"Come with me" She smiled. "I can take you to the orphanage."

Katara's eyes widened with excitement

"Thank you! Thank you-" She paused not knowing what to call her.

"What's your name?"

"Toph"

"Oh, I'm Katara."

The little earthbender whistled and the badger moles walked towards her.

All three earthbenders, badgermoles and Toph stomped their feet and the caves rumbled, opening up a tunnel to lead to their destination.


	10. Chapter 9

_A man with too much ambition cannot sleep in peace._

 _~Unknown._

* * *

Zuko had come back to the garden hoping to find the girl waiting for him but she wasn't. He had forgotten to take his knife back from her and he was not in a happy mood. His father had been right, peasants only did know how to steal. He decided to use his firebending to let off some of his frustration but it wasn't working and allowed his body to collapse on the grass.

He wondered what he would tell Iroh or Luten when he got back to the Firenation. It had been specially made for an earth Kingdom General who surrendered during one of his Uncle's siege. He gazed up at the sky and his thoughts reverted to her, the blue sky reminding him of her blue eyes that stood out to him.

A hand appeared to help him and he looked up to see who it was. It was none other than his sister Azula with a wild grin on her face. He reached out to take her hand, but she immediately retreated it, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his face.

He scowled up at her, while she burst out in snarky laughter.

"Oh Zuzu" she giggled. "What are you doing lazying around? You aren't even playing with that stupid knife"

"It's not stupid! Don't you have other places to be?"

Watching as her brother stood up glowering and dusting off his tunic she replied

"Well since we are miles away from home, I have nowhere else to be."

Azula was right. As soon as they set foot in the palace she had explored all the area the family was residing in. From the five kitchens to the royal hunting grounds, the two ballrooms, three libraries and storage rooms. There was plenty of restricted access that she was prohibited to enter especially the Earth King's residence, but with the hidden passage, vents, and tunnels she discovered last night, her adventure would have to continue.

"I just came to tell you that father requires our presence immediately on the training grounds"

Zuko's eyes widened, of course, he had forgotten that his fire bending exhibition to his father was today or even in the Earth Kingdom. He had been excited to think that coming here would be a kind of holiday for him with no work.

"You forgot didn't you Zuzu?" Azula smirked in satisfaction.

"I did not" he shot back "And don't call me by that name"

He snarled and walked past his sister to get ready for the dreaded assessment.

Azula suddenly called out to him.

"Zuzu, guess what I learned?"

Zuko turned back to his sister wondering what she had to brag about this time. His eyes caught a blue flame illuminating on Azula's palm. She began closing and opening her fist and the fire changed from the cold looking blue flame back to the normal orange. Wide-eyed he rushed back to his sister to get a closer look at the flame, but she extinguished it and placed her hand behind her back.

"Where did you learn that?"

Azula looked at her brother innocently feeding off his reaction. It carried shock, anger, and fear. Fear that father was going to be disappointed with him again like he always was and anger at his sister for mastering such an advanced firebending technique before him.

"Maybe instead of being a lazy slothtortise, you would know" she smirked and began to walk away, but Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Azula, don't show father"

"And why not? You don't want him to think that I'm a better firebender?" She giggled, "Which is true."

She looked back at her brother who held a pleading look, he really didn't want his father boasting about Azula being born lucky to him once again. He had gotten better at his form and yearned to receive praise from his father.

"Fine, I will think about it." the princess smiled innocently and began to make her way to the palace's exhibition grounds with her brother following behind.

* * *

 _Prince Ozai,_

 _I'm afraid that your absence in the palace, has allowed for Iroh the opportunity to take on tasks to further strengthen his position. Not only has he invited earth Kingdom ambassadors to the first council meeting, he also invited Pakku of the Southern water tribe._

 _If I may speak freely, these actions lead me to question why he sent you to the earth kingdom to discuss treaties but invited most of their ambassadors and officials into the Fire Nation._

 _Additionally, I have recently discovered that the prince's coronation will be occurring in less than five days. I'm assuming the Firelord plans to make it a small ceremony, since not that many people are aware. Including your family._

 _Zhao_

* * *

Long Feng quickly spotted the Fire Prince standing on the edge of the training grounds overlooking the big ring. Inside sat his children meditating under their celestial ancestor.

His eye caught the young girl, sitting in such a regal and poise position. Although her eyes were closed, her smile silently reminded him of his late cousin. He frowned at the sight of the boy, he would for sure be an obstacle if he sought to pave a path he sought for his niece. If she had been born a boy, it would've been easier, but first, he needed to get what Ozai wanted to get what he needed.

"You called me?"

The prince only nodded in response and returned his attention back to the children. They stood up and bowed to each other in Fire Nation style, and took their sparing positions.

He then gestured for them to begin. As usual, Azula delivered the first blow. Leaving Zuko on the defensive. She was very flexible in her forms, delivering her blows with swooping precision. This made Ozai beam with pride.

Long Feng decided to break the silence.

"She is gifted"

"Indeed, just like her grandfather Azulon"

"Although I can't speak for your son though. "

Ozai frowned, Long Feng knew he struck a chord with him. To be honest, Ozai's son wasn't lacking in skill, but compared to his niece it made him look like an amateur.

Ozai shifted and turned to sit under the canopy. Long Feng chose to stand beside him to make the prince feel authoritative. Long Feng tore his gaze from the royal children and watched the Prince curiously. He noticed a piece of parchment in the Prince's hands and before he could ask, the prince gestured for him to read the letter. As he scanned it, Ozai began to speak.

"I have thought about your offer and I will take it." He continued to look straight ahead at his children as he spoke.

"However, I will like to hear what you want".

Of course, Long Feng thought silently, the Prince needed to know who he was dealing with.

"I would like to be an ambassador for Ba Sing Se when you become Firelord." Ozai turned to look at the man, certain that definitely was not the only request he had.

"My second request involves your daughter."

The prince quirked his brow in response.

Long Feng chuckled.

"Well she is my niece after all, and in honor of my cousin's death Lihua. I pray you to make Azula your heir when you take the throne."

Funny, where had he heard that request before?

Ozai turned to him remembering the promise he made to Lihua, just as she was about to have his daughter. It was the exact same request and was not surprised. He would've loved for Azula to be his legitimate heir if it weren't for Ursa and Zuko. There was also another problem.

"That would be a difficult task. Not only is she not my first born, she is also the daughter of a concubine. A concubine whose mother is of Earth Kingdom Heritage."

He had met Lihua in the Fire Nation during one of Azulon's ceremonies. Her father had been a Fire Nation colonial general in the Earth Kingdom and had brought his family despite backlash of marrying an earth Kingdom noblewoman. Lihua was a beautiful woman. She had brown eyes that held conviction and long straight dark hair that flowed to her hips. Azula's smile was just like hers and every time he looked at his daughter he was grateful for what Lihua gave him.

Even though he did not love her, Lihua had been an escape for him after days of worrying about his sickly newborn son. Ozai had been having a few drinks that night leading to their steaming night together and after finding out about her pregnancy he had no choice but to take her as his.

Princes could hold concubines if they wished even Azulon had a few but killed them as soon as they got pregnant. However, that also meant Ursa would be viewed as an unsatisfactory wife, which did not fare well with his image. With fate on his side, Lihua passed away during childbirth and Ursa assumed responsibility for his daughter.

"You request will be considered, so long as your side of the bargain is kept".

If he was about to snatch his brother's birthright, it wouldn't be that hard to break other traditions once he was Firelord.

Long Feng seemed satisfied enough.

"Trust me, when you become Firelord and I become the ambassador, other Earth Kingdom officials will not be as hostile as they are to your brother".

One thing Ozai's father had taught him, was that there was no trust in politics. It was only a game of survival. A dangerous one.

Iroh still held the loyalty of Fire Nation officials, except one.

Ozai stroked his bearded chin in thought. He suddenly smirked and looked at Long Feng with delight.

"My brother still has the loyalty of various officials in the palace. All I have to do then is to have them question his power. He may have their trust but his son doesn't"

"So we use his son to overthrow him?" Long Feng asked.

Ozai smiled smugly as if he had just solved a puzzle.

"No, we find a way to make sure that son of his does not stand in the way. Since my brother is too old to have more heirs his place on the throne will become jeopardized.

He then chuckled

"And I know just who can make it happen while we stay here and avoid suspicions"

This trip had become more interesting than he had expected.

"The children are sparring really well; wouldn't you say?"

Both men turned to the feminine voice and it belonged to none other than Ursa. Long Feng's eyes widened while Ozai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She casually approached them and took a seat beside her husband. His eyes flared dangerously at her and he watched her like a hawk. Instead of her to look away like she normally did, she met his gaze unflinching, letting him know she heard every word. Long Feng immediately took his leave with a quick bow leaving the couple alone to watch their children in a tense silence.

Anger boiled inside of him as the prince looked out to his two children, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy whose mother sat beside him. Angry hot steam escaped his nostrils as he sat beside his wife. She was completely loyal to Iroh and Ozai knew exactly what he had to do to if he wanted Ursa to stay by his side.


	11. Chapter 10

_Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill._

 _While his daughter hid and watched,_

 _She dare not breathe, she was so still._

 _~Arcade Fire_

* * *

Jin looked out the window to check out what the commotion was, the sun was beginning to rise and Jet and his friends had not returned. She wasn't surprised as he always loved to cause trouble and she covered for him.

She looked in the direction of the noise and it was of course Jet and his friends, her eyes fell on a dark-skinned boy and remembered the water tribe girl. Lady Ming had locked her in there all night. She decided to go release her before her brother came in, but was interrupted by Jet.

"Jin!"

She turned around to see Jet and the other boys standing in the doorway.

"Why are you guys coming so late."

Jet smirked at her, "Look what we got."

He opened the bag and showed her the moon peaches they had stolen. Jin's eyes widened, where had they gotten so many. This would feed the whole orphanage. Before she could ask, the other girls and some other boys at the orphanage ran towards Jet to peak at the parcel. Their eyes widened and their mouth watered at the sight.

"Ok, Ok we can share some tonight an-

"Where's my sister?"

Jin looked at the watertribe boy, he had a stern look on his face and she was unsure how to answer the question. Before she could respond, one of the younger girls interjected.

"Lady Ming locked her-

"Sokka!"

All the children looked to the voice, Katara rushed through the door, catching Sokka off guard she jumped into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze. Sokka laughed in response, hugging her tightly as well. He finally released her and she looked up at him with such bright eyes filled with stories to tell.

"You'll never believe what happened, I met dad, a firbending prince, an earthbender who bent with badgermoles!"

Sokka was a little confused.

"You met dad?"

Dad was dead.

Before he could remind his sister, Jet cut in.

"You met a firebender?"

Katara looked at the boy questioning her, he was a head taller than her like the prince but he had a twig in his mouth.

"Who are you?"

He smirked, this was Sokka's sister? She seemed really fierce to him.

"I'm Jet, your brother Sokka is really good at sword fighting."

She turned to her brother, "You had a sword fight?!"

Sokka nodded, still wanting to question her about how Katara saw their dad.

"You're lying again aren't you?"

Katara recognized Jin's voice, her shoulders slumped as she tried to avoid looking at her.

"How did you get out of the room?"

Katara kept silent, she really didn't want to talk to her. She also didn't know how she got out. She remembered following her dad into the palace but then he disappeared, then she met the Firebending Prince and Toph who just drop her off here. She hadn't realized she had spent a whole night out of the orphanage and she was unsure how she got out.

 _"Here you are, the orphanage." The blind girl motioned as she brought them to the surface of the ground._

 _"Thanks, Toph."_

 _The blind girl smiled and shrugged her shoulder in response._

 _"Do you think I'll see you again?"_

 _"Maybe. I have to go home now, my parents don't know I snuck out."_

 _Katara wondered if Lady Ming or Jin knew she was gone. Would they be angry at her, she wasn't sure._

 _"Bye Katara."_

 _She stomped her feet and the ground opened up. Toph jumped in and the ground closed up going back to how it looked. Katara decided to walk back and noticed the big orphanage building. She had been asleep when the captain dropped them off and she finally saw it for the first time, for what it was. Katara thought it looked like a prison._

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She felt an arm shove her backward, waking her up from her thoughts.

"Jin leave her alone." Jet replied.

The girl stepped back rolling her eyes. "Whatever".

"Here, your brother helped us get these today. You two can share one."

Katara looked at the moon peach in excitement. She'd never seen moon peaches so big. She took the fuzzy fruit from Jet's hands and he smiled at her causing Katara to smile back.

"Thank you, Jet."

Jin witnessed the interaction between Jet and the girl and she didn't like it one bit and stormed off in annoyance.

"Come on Sokka! Let's share this!" she pulled on his arm and the siblings went out the back to sit on the stairs.

Katara pulled out the knife she had gotten earlier and divided the fruit into for pieces, giving Sokka the bigger pieces.

"Where did you get a knife?"

She looked at the weapon, unsure what to say.

"I got it from a prince when I followed dad to a palace."

Her brother quirked his brow unsure what to say.

"You don't believe me do you?"

Why did no one believe her?

"Katara, dad is dead remember?"

Her eyes began to sting and Sokka noticed she was on the verge of tears. Dad wasn't dead she had seen him. He had touched her.

"Katara."

"But I saw him."

Sokka sighed and pulled his sister into a hug.

"Maybe it was just a dream" and maybe she got the knife from the kitchen, he thought to himself. She let it go and began to sob onto Sokka's shirt.

Katara knew it wasn't a dream, especially when she had healed herself from the prince's burn. Healing! An idea came into her head and she immediately pulled away from Sokka.

Quickly wiping her face she looked at Sokka with her face all brightened up again.

"Wait right here Sokka!"

She ran inside as fast as she could but bumped into someone. It was Jet and he looked at her with the twig in his mouth. Before he could talk to her she quickly asked him hastily.

"Where is the Kitchen?" Jet pointed to a direction and Katara quickly followed it.

She carried a bowl of water left on the sink and brought it to Sokka who remained where she had left him. She brought out the knife again and made a cut on her arm. She hissed in pain as tiny streaks of blood flow of her arm.

"Katara! Why did you do that?!" Sokka gasped with concern.

Before he could question her any further, she dipped the bleeding palm into the bowl. The blue light appeared again and Sokka opened his mouth in awe as the cut was sealed back to normal.

The two siblings looked at each other with Katara smiling with accomplishment.

"Now do you believe me?".

Katara was a healer, with her water bending! Sokka was amazed, he wondered if she could heal the burn mark on his shoulder from that day. At at the same time, he was afraid, what if the Firenation found out and took her away. He grabbed both her arms and gave her a pleading look.

"Don't tell anyone about this"

Pulling her arms away she asked, "Why not?"

"Because" he paused. "I don't want the Firenation to take you away like they did with mom."

Understanding her face softened and she nodded in agreement. However, little did they know someone had witnessed the whole scene from the window. A little earth kingdom boy that carried a twig in his mouth.

* * *

Azula continued to attack her brother, but for some reason, he refused to back down as usual. It probably had to do with the fact that she had shown him her blue flame. She had decided not to reveal her discovery throughout the sparring match, but it was getting hard for her to keep holding back her strength for Zuko and very boring.

Wrapped in her thoughts she missed the incoming curved flame that Zuko shot at her and was knocked backward. Her brother approached her and it was odd seeing her on the ground and him standing to stare at her. It was always she who knocked him down first.

She looked over where her parents sat and noticed her father's frown.

It was directed at her, not him. That was different.

It was a strange feeling. Her heart raced with fear, no way was she going to disappoint her father. She was his prodigy and she wanted to show him she was worth that name.

Before Zuko could give her a hand, she balanced herself on her hand and gave a fierce spin kick. Blue flame emitted out, causing Zuko to jump back. She looked back at her parents and they were both on their feet. Her father carried a look of satisfaction and approval, while her mother's gaze carried the opposite. She looked at her with fear and immediately looked to Zuko with concern. Brushing it aside, she got back on her feet and delivered more quick flames at him.

Her flames were twice as hot which made Zuko unable to douse them with his. She kept advancing on him and the shocked expression she held when he knocked her down was replaced with her old wicked grin. He quickly lost his balance and fell on his back. Azula brought her foot up and rested it on his chest, pinning him down.

"What are you waiting for Azula? Finish him"

Both kids whipped their heads in the direction of their father's voice and he was seething with fury, waiting for Azula to obey.

"Ozai!" Ursa spoke out, but he ignored her and made his way into the arena. Their hearts began to race with every step he took. Zuko looked beyond terrified, tears began forming in his eyes. Azula continued to look wide-eyed as he approached them.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"B-But father"

"Why are you hesitating Azula? Were you not taught to hold nothing back when fighting an opponent?"

"Um yes father, but Zu-."

"You dare defy your father's orders!?" He hissed.

Azula remained silent. Zuko scurried to his knees and pleaded.

"Fathe-"

"Silence" he looked at his pathetic little son.

"Why was I doomed with such an incompetent excuse for a son!"

"Ozai!" Ursa rushed after him to the arena. "Why are you speaking like this?"

She shot Azula a dangerous look which caused the child to look away in shame. Ursa reached to grab Ozai's hand, but he moved away and continued speaking to Zuko.

"Your sister has been able to master such an advanced bending style but you! " his eyes narrowed

"You are supposed to be my heir! How can I trust you will make a good Firelord if you are so lacking!"

"Ozai that is enough!" Ursa's chest boiled with anger that she was unable to show. How dare he spout such words so carelessly, the walls of the palace had ears with DaiLi agents hidden around. He turned around to finally speak to her frowning.

"He is weak and a coward, just like you!"

Before Ursa could respond, Zuko interjected.

"But father, how can I be Firelord when cousin Luten is supposed to be the next Firelord"

Azula resisted to kicked her brother's feet as he talked. She had felt scared for her brother, but it was things like this, Zuko said that made her reconsider her sympathy. Even she knew dad would make a much better Firelord than the tea-loving kookiness who passed for her uncle.

Ozai's anger flared at his son's interruption. How dare he? Had he no ambition at all? Roughly grabbing his son's collar, he looked him in the eye.

"That kind of thinking will get you nowhere" Zuko began struggling from his father's grasp.

"I don't need an heir who will fail to carry my legacy to where it needs to be." He glared dangerously as the boy continued to struggle.

"So then, I will have to finish you myself!"

Igniting his fists he raised it up to strike his son, but a figure emerged to block the hit. Before he could deliver the blow, he doused his flame but the momentum of his hand caused his hand to collide with the figures face.

"Mom!"

Ozai stared at his wife coldly, he had never struck Ursa ever, but he felt a bit more power over having done it. She had fallen for his bait, now it was time to reel her in. She tried to get up and smiled at her son in pain. Before Zuko could run up to his mother, Ozai took her hand forcefully and dragged her with him back into the palace. The two children dare not follow their father, fear of what would happen to their mother kept Azula silent and caused Zuko to burst into tears.

He quickly wiped his face and looked at Azula angrily.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled, "I told you not to show your blue fire and you did!"

Azula stood there stunned at his accusation and couldn't say anything. She hadn't meant to, she hadn't wanted her father's disapproval and just wanted to show what she could do. Hiding behind her facade she smirked arrogantly

"I never said I wouldn't show it since when do I have to listen to you!"

"Don't you feel bad for what dad just did to mom?!"

She felt guilty remembering her mother's cold glare. Her mother only rushed to Zuko's defense, when her father ordered her to kill him. It wasn't entirely her fault, Azula quickly got defensive."

"If you hadn't talked back mom wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Azula always lied, no way was it his fault. It was because Azula had shown her blue fire when he told her not to. He shouldn't have believed her when she said she would think about it.

Azula always lies.

"Go away Azula!" he yelled.

Her brother's scream took her by surprise and she refused to show how hurt she was. Hurt by her mother's fear of her and love for Zuko. Hurt from Zuko's anger at her and hurt from her father's one-sided love.

"Dad was right you'll never catch up!"

She huffed and ran leaving her brother behind.

She hurried into the palace before he could see her cry. She wondered what her father was doing to her mother and the thought terrified her. As she made her way through the halls, she turned the corner and found one of the overhead grating vents she had explored earlier and crawled in to forget what had happened.

She continued crawling through as the tears streamed down her face and heard muffled yelling coming from below. They belong to Ozai and Ursa, one of their rooms must've been connected below the vents and she pressed her ears close to listen.


	12. Chapter 11

_Wives be subordinate to your husbands, as is proper in the Lord. Husbands, love your wives, and avoid any bitterness toward them._

 _~Colossians 3:18-19_

* * *

Ursa tried to fight against the grip of her husband but his anger enhanced his power over her. He unlocked the door to his room and tossed her unto the bed.

"Foolish woman."

"Call me what you want Ozai, but I will not allow you to harm Zuko or Luten. A mother will do what she must to protect her child."

She slowly pushed herself up with her face still throbbing from his attack earlier.

"Luten is just a young boy, trying to figure out his place in the world, do not drag him into the dark side of politics"

She looked at him sternly and Ozai chuckled, his golden eyes glimmering as he stared at her.

"Protect your child? Tell me Ursa, is that why you killed the mother of another child just to protect yours?"

The princess froze at his remark and lifted her chin defiantly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He slowly began taking a step closer to his wife and she returned it by taking steps back.

"You think I didn't know? It certainly wasn't a coincidence that Lihua went into labor just after you two decided to have a meal together."

She was unable to move any more as her back made contact the wall. He placed a hand on her chin, forcing her to look into his golden orbs. His smirk dropped, and his voice took on a dangerous tone.

"Taking the throne from my treacherous brother is what I desire, and I want you by my side."

His fingers made his way to her lips and he stroked it softly, tilting his head to the side as he examined where he had struck her.

"The world may make me out to me the wicked ambitious brother, but what will happen to you or Zuko when the world finds out about your sins?"

His fingers began to make his way to the bruise and she hissed in pain, unable to shake him away.

"Poor Ursa the princess whose husband abandoned her to seek other women, but continued to stay by his side will become Ursa the jealous princess who killed and sterilized every woman who was a threat to her son."

Her hands seized his and yanked it away from her face. Ozai's grabbed her arms more forcefully this time and brought her close to him. She tried fighting away from his grip, but he was too strong.

"You were the former royal healer's daughter. If you've done this so many times before with your knowledge on herbs and medicines, why stop now?"

She stopped struggling and her gaze took on a serious tone as she glared at him.

"Because Iroh is your brother."

He stepped closer, place his lips on her ear and mumbled sweetly.

"You will kill Iroh for me. Or the daughter of an earth kingdom whore will take his place. I will see to it that Azula takes the throne. After all, a child of a royal is a child of a royal no matter who they sleep with."

He responded to her glare with mocking laughter. He wanted Azula on the throne more than anything if she continued to surpass the incompetent son of his.

"Trust me it won't be hard getting rid of Zuko. He was always sickly during birth; how hard would it be to tell the people that his illness was the cause of his death."

Ursa's eyes widened with fear as she pulled herself away from him.

"How can you say such a thing" she gasped. "He is your son!"

"Like you said a mother must do what she must to protect her child. If you want to protect your son…"

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered.

"You will do as I say."

Leaving her trembling in with unease Ozai smirked to himself, he had won, and the wheels of his plans were now in motion. The princess fell to the ground, her breathing becoming fast and shallow. He knew she had killed Lihua if he knew then that means the whole palace would know and that would be the end of her and Zuko.

According to palace rules, a woman was not supposed to show jealousy when her husband had another woman. She had broken this law a long time ago and he knew all along.

Slowly making her way to the small desk, she grabbed a piece of parchment and ink. She squeezed the paper tightly her knuckles almost turning white. A tear rolled down her cheek as she began writing, picturing Iroh and Luten in her mind. Remembering what Iroh had told her when Ozai brought Ilah in.

 _The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies._

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

 _The maid knocked on the door and hearing no response she maid her way into the chambers._

 _She noticed the room was unusually dark and went on to open the curtains. Although it was raining it didn't stop the Fire Nation sun from penetrating into the room. The citizens would be very delighted as the rain would allow for good farm soil._

 _She carried on to remove the bed sheets of the bed but noticed blood stains on it. The red liquid made it's way onto the floor and trailed its way into the bathroom. She carefully opened the door to see the princess sitting on the floor in a puddle of blood with a blank look on her face._

 _The maid opened her mouth to speak but could only formulate two words._

 _"Your Highness?"_

 _The princess looked up as if waking up from a trance, she looked at the maid with a confused look on her face as she looked at herself and her surroundings._

 _"Why is there so much blood?"_

 _The maid was unsure what to say to her princess. Ursa asked again._

 _"Lady Anya? Why is there so much blood?"_

 _Anya undid her aprons and knelt in front of her, wiping the blood stains from her hands. Unable to meet Ursa's gaze, the maid replied._

 _"Your baby has died princess Ursa."_

 _There was a tense silence between the two women. Ursa then removed her hand from Anya's grasp and began to laugh uncontrollably. The maid felt a bit uncomfortable with her reaction._

 _"What do you mean my baby is dead. Babies are supposed to be resilient, just look at Zuko!"_

 _As she laughed the tears also began to pour out._

 _"Babies are supposed to be resilient! Look at Zuko! He hasn't died yet!"_

 _Laughter turned into tears, and tears turned into anger as she began to hit the maid's chest._

 _"Babies are supposed to be resilient!"_

 _It had been almost a year since she had Zuko and she never got a chance to hold him. Because he was so sick the doctors took him to the sage's temple to undergo spiritual healing by the fire benders. She had just gotten pregnant again and she had now lost her second one. What was she supposed to do?_

 _She whipped her head in Anya's direction as if she had solved a puzzle_

 _"It's her isn't it?"_

 _"It's all because of that whore!"_

 _"Princess Ursa-"_

 _She hastily grabbed Anya's hand, giving her a pleading look._

 _"Anya please help me, I can't stay in this palace like this! People are talking!"_

 _The maid sighed. This was true as the only child Ozai had was dying, everyone in the palace was anticipating for the child Lihua would bring._

 _Anya gently nodded to the princess._

 _"It is my job to serve you, Princess Ursa. Whatever you need I shall assist you."_

The maid squeezed the letter the messenger hawk had just dropped for her. Shaking her head she folded the paper, even in Ba Sing Se Ursa needed her help again in pleasing her husband. She silently burnt the parchment and made her way to the kitchen responsible for preparing Firelord Iroh's meal.


	13. Chapter 12

**LOL don't ask. The most important thing is I am alive and bring you new chapters. School happened, work happened, life happened. ENJOY**!

* * *

Azula crawled as fast as she could, but for some reason, the same vents she had been through seemed unfamiliar and closed in. Her mind and heart began to race to make her dizzy. Ursa was not her mother? Ursa had killed her real mom? It was all too much to process, a part of her wanted to cry but another part of her mind laughed.

I told you so dumb dumb.

No wonder Ursa her so-called mother always favored Zuko over her no matter if the situation was unfair. She quickly fell through landing quietly out of the vent and found herself back in the familiar hallway of the Earth Kingdom Palace.

"You mean to tell me you were defeated by kids and badgermoles?!" a voice hissed.

"Sir they were benders, one was a water bender and the other an earthbender."

She began to run, unsure where she was going and collided into a taller figure. She looked up to see a familiar man whom she had seen chatting with her father during the sparring match. He had two agents standing on each side of him looking at her through their Dai Li hats. The man leaned forward smiling back down at her.

"Why are you crying, little girl?"

Azula didn't realize the tears until she touched her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away and turned to run the other way, but he stopped her. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, she was Princess Azula her father's favorite.

The man pulled out a cloth from his robes and wiped more of the tears on her face. Looking past her Fire Nation ambers Long Feng saw a different fire within her, one that his cousin had also carried and that delighted his ambition.

"A princess does not cry". Azula stiffened as he stroked her cheeks, but quickly slapped it away.

This made his smirk grow wider. His little relative stared with mistrust and immediately ran away aching to clear her head.

"Father always said that meditating was the best way to be grounded and excel."

"Azula!" She paused in her tracks, but more anger formed in her chest when she saw who it was. She replaced her face with a sneer.

"What do you want Zuzu?"

Zuko forgot what he was about to say as he took notice of his sister's blotched eyes.

"Are you crying?" The princess frowned

"Shouldn't you be practicing your firebending or do you want mom to get hurt again?"

Zuko face soured and stormed off.

"Cry all you want! See if I care!" Azula's smirked at how so easily angered her so-called half-brother was.

"Just you watch, I will continue to be father's favorite and take your place just as my mother took yours."

* * *

"An Airbender?!"

"Yes sir, he is a young one and attends the Royal Academy for boys." The spy paused in thought. "But I am confused sir, hadn't Sozin massacred the airbenders 100 years ago?"

The former admiral stroked his sideburns in thought. The spy was right unless some had escaped earlier and gone into hiding. Either way, this was treason to the legacy of Firelord Sozin. That prince and his so-called father needed to be held accountable for their disloyalty.

A real man of fire needed to take the throne before any more traitors arose inside the palace and threatened the legacy of the nation.

"Continue to keep an eye on the boy, and wait for further instruction." Zhao tossed to the man a bag of coins as he turned to leave for ambassador meeting, and the spy bowed slowly.

"Of course, Commander".

The formal admiral stopped to correct the spy about his title but thought against it. With the letter he received from Ozai last night, he was most definitely going to get his old title back.

* * *

The meeting with the ambassadors and officials were going nowhere and Iroh could tell everyone were itching to go back to war. He sighed with weariness as he drank his jasmine tea with silence surrounding him in his chambers. After finding his father's lifeless body and the note he had left, starting a war was the last thought on his mind.

 _Stop this war_

He had witnessed his father lying helplessly with her but was unable to go after her as she held the strings of his blood in place. The feeling made him shudder, he had always admired the water tribe art of bending and used it to master lightning redirection when he observed Pakku. Interrupting his thoughts, a sharp pain coursed through his head making him let go of his cup and spilling it on the table. He took a slow breath trying to calm his mind.

"Firelord Iroh", his guard called out. "Prince Luten has arrived."

Iroh quickly cleaned the spill and composed himself.

"Your majesty?"

"Let him in" he coughed out. The future crown prince and Firelord made his way in, seeing his father's familiar grin.

"Luten!"

Iroh gave a hearty laugh with his arm wide. His son approached him and hugged him tightly, they hadn't seen each other since his coronation party as he quickly turned to his Firelord duties.

"How have you been father?!"

Luten took the time in examining his father, he looked exhausted but the spark in his eyes was still there.

"Being Firelord is sucking the life out of you!" He jokingly gave his father a pat on his shoulder. Iroh gave a booming laugh.

"The tea helps, you joke now but wait until this crown sits on your head"

They both laughed and took a seat. Iroh reached for the kettle, but so did Luten. The prince gestured politely to his father.

"No, you are Firelord now, it is an honor to serve you".

Iroh relaxed and smiled with pride.

"And you will be crown Prince in just a few hours!" His voice broke a little from an old pain in his heart. "Your mother would've been so proud"

He sadly met his son's gaze

"If only she was here to witness your coronation"

"You mean our coronation."

The soon to be crown prince added, though his Father's was a few months ago, his was to take place today at sunset. He was unsure how to feel.

"She would've made a great Firelady"

Silence settled between them as they remembered the most important woman in their life. Iroh soon broke the silence, deciding to move on to other topics of discussion as he began to sip on his tea.

"I heard you met Aang a few days ago." Luten nodded as he placed his cup to his lips.

"Did you tell him about your coronation?"

"He's heard the rumors" He placed his cup down. "I got him a glider as a gift"

Iroh chuckled. "Is he getting coronated or are you?"

"Father you've always told me its better to give than to receive, plus his birthday was a few months ago, but with Grandfather Azulon's funeral..."

"I know, I know," the Firelord said waving his hand dismissively. "I was only joking, but where would he use it? His kind is supposed to be extinct."

Luten gave a sheepish grin as he scratched his head. Noticing this, Iroh's expression became weary but still understanding.

"You didn't think that through did you Luten?"

"Well… if he and I ever go vacationing to Ember Island or even visit the temples. Aang is such a curious boy. Don't you remember those days we would go with the whole family?"

Iroh remembered it well, the waves crashing against the warm sand. The feeling of the sun on his bare skin, while watching his wife, Luten, along with Ursa, Zuko, and Azula making sandcastles and handprints. However, with the state of the world those days were long gone sadly Luten refused to realize that as his son continued to speak.

"Either way father, he gets very antsy and is eager to bend. He is so happy when using his element-." Luten realizing what

he said sank to his seat.

"You spared with him?"

Iroh sipped his cup to hide his frown and spoke again

"I take this is not the first time"

His son's eyes lowered in shame.

"Luten"

The young prince's eyes guiltily met his father's but were faced with an expression of a Firelord.

"You must avoid actions that could bring harm to the last Airbender. We need to protect hi-"

Iroh was cut short by the familiar stabbing pain again across his head. He learned to hold on the table as he winced in pain.

"Father! Are you alright?"

"No problem just a slight headache" He winced as he smiled.

"But-

"Your Majesty," a guard called from the outside.

"It is almost time for the ambassadors meeting"

Luten sighed his face consumed with worry.

"Must there be a meeting on the day of my coronation father?"

"The demands of the world never cease my son."

They both looked at the guard standing in the doorway, ignoring Luten's concerned look, Iroh composed his posture made his way to the door leaving his son all alone.

* * *

 **YIKES! Trying to write an emotional Azula was difficult but so was writing a Luten and Iroh dialogue, I honestly didn't know how to channel their character particularly Luten because he is an open-ended character in the series.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Cheers.**


	14. Chapter 13

_War is the business of barbarians_

 _~ Napoleon_ Bonaparte

* * *

The man made his way into the upper ring of the city and soon stood in front of the flying boar emblem signaling his destination. The guards guarding the residence recognized him and opened the gate. He stepped in following the familiar path to the chambers of his master who was seated in his meeting room taking a sip of tea from a fine porcelain china cup. Aware of his presence the man nodded urging him to speak as he bowed.

"Lord BeiFong, I was able to follow your daughter and discovered she has been sneaking out during the night to earthbend."

"Excuse me?" Lao Bei Fong placed his teacup down with a confused expression.

"It is no lie sir" the servant bowed further to prevent scolding.

"During my patrol as a Dai Li, I discovered her in the catacombs along with another waterbending child and badgermoles"

"My Toph can't do that she is fragile, weak and blind."

"Sir I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth. Perhaps surrounding her with children her age will stop her from being reckless without your knowledge?"

"Enough!"

Lao clenched his fist in annoyance.

"Do not utter one word about my daughter! What information do you have on the freedom fighters?"

The servant gulped. "Um well, they continue to cause havoc in Omashu, The city of Wei and Gaoling. According to recent reports and tactics by the Dai Li, they are not yet in Ba Sing Se."

Lao stroked his chin in thought

"I see"

"Why do you choose to fund this rebellious group, my lord? If the DaiLi finds out, you could lose your status sir."

Lao glared at his servant.

"Good thing you are loyal to me instead of Long Feng then isn't it?"

"O-Of Course Lord BeiFong"

Lao stood up and began to pace in front of him thinking out loud to his servant.

"The Dai Li choose to pretend that there is no war, but because of this war, the Bei Fong estate is booming. My factory in Gaoling and Gaipan help create weapons for other earth kingdom cities, rebels, and even the Fire Nation."

He knelt in front of his servant, urging him to look him in the eye.

"Business in war takes no sides. Imagine how much more we could make if we brought the war here? The Earth Kingdom capital. I have been thinking, I need fresh meat for freedom fighters in this city especially if the Fire Nation penetrates this impenetrable city."

The servant abruptly remembered what had occurred a day ago with the street children he saw after reporting to Long Feng.

 _He watched as the boy quickly shook the Canister and rolled it to the stand, as soon as it hit the wooden stand a loud popping sound shook the streets and a part of the stand was blown up and destroyed. The boys quickly ran towards the store trying to help the store owners._

 _The same boy who caused the blast slipped some peaches into a small pouch and tossed a dark-skinned boy one of the fruits. To his surprise, the same boy hollered a thief at his dark-skinned friend and the guards went after him, with his so-called friends following behind._

"Master BeiFong? Would you mind if these fresh meats were children?"

* * *

As soon as Katara saw the boys piling their plates for the girls to wash, she quickly grabbed one of the canteens filled with water that the boys took with them to the mines and slipped out of the kitchens. She began to change out of her apron, quickly tucked away her braid, hair loopies to look more boyish. She joined the line where the boys stood outside, shoved her hands in her pocket, pulled up her hood and kept her head ducked. Her heart beat wildly hoping she would not be caught.

The guards here to pick up the children did a quick count and immediately noticed the increase of chattering boys.

"Silence!" the guard roared, and all the boys quieted down

"Lady Ming, did you receive a new child?"

Lady Ming stepped forward with a fake smile on her face.

"Of course not, I would have let you know the officer. Why don't you do a recount?"

The guard quickly pulled out a parchment, Katara's heart trembled. She was trapped, all the guards paid close attention to the children preventing her from quietly slipping out of the line and back into the house. She had hoped she could get away from the orphanage and spend time with Sokka without Lady Ming or the other girls finding out.

She didn't like staying in the orphanage one bit. Yesterday Jin had hit her with a spoon as she broke a few dishes and lady Ming slapped her for talking back when she was scolded for causing a tear in the laundry fabrics. She had been unable to tell Sokka when he got back because Jet kept chatting with him and Jin kept talking over her to Jet when she wanted to say something at the table. Lady Ming had also made everyone go to bed at once when supper was over and the dishes were done. The guard's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"If you hear your name step forward"

The guard listed out all the names and only Katara was left. A second guard grabbed her before she realized it and pulled off her hood. All the boys gasped including Sokka.

"Katara what are you doing?" her brother asked She quickly confessed.

"I wanted to come with you Sokka I didn't want to stay here an-"

Before she could finish Lady, Ming pulled her ear.

"Foolish child!"

"Lady Ming what is the meaning of this!" the guard asked in annoyance.

"We are now behind schedule because your children are not disciplined!"

"Pardon me, sir, I will make sure she is punished accordingly"

"Sokka!" Katara called in a panic.

Before he could run to his sister, a soldier blocked him and beckoned for the boys to move. Sokka had no choice and followed. Jet quickly whispered behind him.

"She will be fine"

But Sokka ignored him.

* * *

After receiving twenty lashes from lady Ming Katara found herself back in the little room she threw her in before. This time she remained wide awake and busied herself practicing her waterbending using the water from the canteen she had stolen. She formed various types of shapes and practiced freezing the water.

When she got bored she would create an icicle to trace the wall with familiar water tribe arts she saw her mom and gran-gran make on their family blankets. Occasionally she used the prince's knife to nick herself and would heal the wound which she found comforting distracting her from the pain of loneliness.

After what felt like an eternity Katara heard some voice outside, she realized that it was almost time for Sokka to come back as she felt the moon pulling up and the sun setting. Katara crouched close to listen to the voices. It sounded like Jin and another girl, she couldn't quite articulate what they were saying and gave up.

She sat back down to resume her bending until a loud blast knocked her backward. Katara screamed and her ears rang from the loud sound. The room she was locked in was destroyed however what terrified her more was the lifeless body of the girl and Jin screaming. Jin noticing Katara quickly got up from where she fell and ran away with horror in her eyes.

Katara tried to follow suit but a huge column from the side of the room crashed down in front of her. Katara screamed again trying to pass over it, but it was covered in flames from the blast. Her memory flickered back to the south pole and the firewall blocking her path to reach her parents. The heat kept increasing and Katara's mind couldn't command her to move.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

_Stand up for something, or you will fall for anything_

 _~Unknown_

* * *

Luten and his servant Mushin were relieved to finally make their way out of the tailor chambers. After hours of mending and fitting the future crown prince and Firelord finally had his inner garment on. Due to Fire Nation's scorching heat, the outerwear would not be brought until the ceremony which was in three hours. As he passed the meeting room the prince overheard voices coming through the door.

"Why are the officials still in there? The ambassador meeting was supposed to end hours ago"

Mushin gave no reply until the Prince changed his course to see for himself.

"Your majesty no you can't!"

The servants and guards by the door bowed timidly in response avoiding eye contact with the prince as he ran up to the doors.

"Why are the ambassadors still in there?"

"Please forgive us, your majesty"

Voices filled with anger and frustration continued to ring in the room.

"Your majesty the colonist in our home have schemed to and interfered with our system and corrupted the legitimacy of our culture"

"Firelord Iroh, please they are trying to use the authority you have, against us your own royal Fire Nation subjects to slander our name. Please reconsider and give us a wise and fair judgment."

Luten took it upon himself and quietly pulled open the door to see the commotion and was shocked by the sight of his father. The flame meant to shield the Firelord was dwindling and did not shield him enough. Luten could see his father crouched in pain, with his hand on his head about to fall from his chair. He remembered the pain when they had tea this morning.

"I thought he said he was fine"

The officials, however, took no notice and kept bombarding his father.

"Your majesty please give us your ruling"

"Your majesty, don't listen to these savages!"

The more they pleaded the more pain Iroh felt.

"Enough!"

The officials quickly silenced themselves from the Firelord's outburst. Luten rarely ever saw his father lose his temper.

"No matter what ruling I give, any one of you here is ready to start an uprising."

Iroh managed to stand up from his seat, his vision blurring.

"Therefore, I cannot give a decision unti- "

His vision began to fade, the face of the officials and ambassadors spun, Pakku looked at his old friend with hardened concerned. The last face he saw though, was his son Luten masked with fear and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Father!"

The prince called out as he ran across the meeting room trampling the world map of the four nations and scurrying through officials. He bent the fire out of the way and grabbed a hold of his father. Iroh's eyes lazily opened and looked at him, his breath coming out fast and shallow.

"What are you doing? The prince called to the servants "Get the physicians!"

He looked back to his father, who began to be vomiting blood. "Father, please hold on."

He realized the council were still watching and addressed them in anger and panic,

"Stop all this behavior this instant! All of you!"

Zhao stepped in to respond to the prince.

"This meeting isn't something you should interfere in yet prince Luten"

The prince glared at the commander, disbelieved by what he had heard.

"I am not speaking as a prince, but as a son who cares for his father!"

Another voice spoke up and Luten noticed it was Official Ukano stepping in to defend his Fire Nation counterpart.

"Interfering in council discussion when you have not been crowned or given special invitation by the Firelord disrespects the order and traditions of the palace.

Luten scoffed in annoyance, he could not believe what he was hearing. Since when did the officials have the power to decide what a royal could do. He let go of his father and stood up with authority to address the officials and ambassadors.

"Even if you ask me a hundred times over, I have not done anything wrong. How is being filial and concerned for my father wrong on my part?!"

Zhao spoke up smirking at the childish prince.

"This behavior in an official meeting is without a doubt against the regulations of the palace Prince Luten. Therefore, what you have done is wrong and offends us as the Firelord's loyal subjects."

The former admiral turned to the rest of the officials, raising his voice for them to hear.

"If the throne cannot uphold the rights of the cabinets and officials how can there be any justice? Talking back to an official dishonorably when his Majesty has not been crowned as the crowned prince just shows how he may treat us if he even becomes Firelord!"

The Fire Nation officials murmured in agreement, while the Earth Kingdom ambassadors looked at each other confused. Pakku, on the other hand, frowned at how the prince was being used as a political bait and being concerned for his father was falling for it. Luten retorted back to the outrageous accusation, he would not back down.

"What about the Firelord's crown? all the power comes from the Firelord. However, forgetting about the Firelord's rights how can everything be accomplished with such heartless officials?!"

Luten looked back at his helpless father as the official's expressions clearly showed offense by the Prince's remark.

"Is that what you truly think?" Xiao Lou the colonial governor of the Yi State asked.

"That all the power comes from the Firelord?"

"I- uh well-"

"If that is what our Majesty believes". Ukano stepped forward bowing to the Future Crown Prince.

"We as officials of the Royal Court reject your position as the Future Crown Prince of our beloved nation."

Luten blinked and stared at the officials in shock. His hands trembled and his heart racing wildly by what he had just heard.

"Y-You can't do that! I-"

Before he could finish all the Fire Nation officials clad in red took their positions and bowed along with Ukano. Zhao looked up from his position and made eye contact with the prince smirking at his helpless expression.

* * *

 **Poor Luten, Do you think he was in the wrong? Heads up if you haven't noticed chapters are beginning to get longer and longer ;)**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Y'all bored yet? Lmao, I hope not.**

 **Anyways I just realized I should start making disclaimers for the story as some lines from ATLA and Jang Ok Jeong are beginning to be used in chapters like this one ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or JOJ**

* * *

Aang sighed as he stepped out of the Royal Academy he had just finished music class and had been scolded by his music teacher for dancing while playing the Tsungi horn. He pretended not to notice the faces of the other children staring and whispering about what he did as he walked back to his dorm. He looked up to the sky noticing the pink tint looming signaling it was almost sunset scratching the back of his head carefully not to move his headband tucked around his hair, he murmured to himself.

"Luten's coronation should be starting soon."

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a girl who stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh Hi, Aang. I really liked that crazy dance you were doing"

It was OnJi from their music class. They occasionally spoke as she was the only person who seemed to acknowledge him when they had co-ed classes like music.

"Oh, thanks Onji. I could show it to you again if you like. Ah!"

The Airbender jumped as a blast of fire hit the ground at his feet.

"What'd you say, fake royal trash? You're gonna show her something?"

"Oh hi Hide, Just some dance movements."

Aang chuckled nervously at the popular kid, who never missed the chance to mess with him.

Hide stepped closer to him a slight smirk across his face and Aang knew what was coming.

"Nobody shows my OnJi anything, especially movements"

Hide attempted to strike him with his fists, but Aang was faster and immediately stepped out of the way. He continued to try and punch the Airbender, but Aang continued to evade with ease. Aang noticing the fire bender's frustration got behind his back and moved to the side matching his movements. Hide attempted to strike two more times but Aang slid through his legs. He was so glad Hide was not using his bending as he probably would have used his elements out of reflex. He again swung and the Airbender quickly sidestepped and tripped him. Before he could rejoice in victory the schoolyard quickly began to clear and Aang noticed the headmaster arriving.

"Uh oh,"

Aang noticed Hide with tears in his eyes as he slowly got up.

"Seriously? I didn't even throw a punch." He muttered in defense.

The headmaster angrily marched up to Aang hands on his side.

"Picking fights and roughing up my star pupil? We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school."

Aang sputtered as the headmaster began to stalk away. "Parents?! But-"

"That won't be necessary Headmaster Shoji"

Aang and the headmaster turned to the voice who was accompanied by two guards. Aang had no idea who the man with the sideburns was but the headmaster seemed to as he bowed quickly.

"Commander Zhao"

The commander held up a letter with a red seal at the bottom

"I have special orders to bring this boy to the palace for the Prince Luten's coronation ceremony."

The headmaster looked at the boy in annoyance as Aang smiled sheepishly back, happy to have escaped from his almost punishment. It was a royal order and Aang knew the headmaster could not say no.

"He's all yours commander."

The headmaster bowed shooting Aang one last glare before departing. Aang's shoulder relaxed, but before he could take a step towards the commander, he felt a painful blow to the back of his head and his vision went black

* * *

Iroh heard his son's frantic voice as he rushed into his chamber and took a knee beside where he lay.

"Father the physicians told me you had woken up!"

A wave of relived washed over the prince as his father lifted his hand to stroke his cheek. His voice came out like a hoarse whisper.

"Luten I heard what happened before I was carried away, is it really true?"

Luten quickly got up fumbling with his father's blanket "Don't worry father, the main priority is getting you nursed back to health. You are the Firelord once you get better the officials will go back pretending it didn't happen."

Iroh could tell that his son was in denial, he wanted to ignore the political ploy happening under his nose.

"It is all a test by the officials to see if I will make a fit Firelord and I have it all under control. Besides I can get my coronation moved to next month like it was originally supposed to be, then you will be there to witness it."

"Luten"

The Firelord called out trying to get his son's attention, but the young prince kept pacing back and forth pretending to fold his blankets. He knew who was behind everything, but he could not cause such a rift between his son and the rest of his family by telling him. Being a royal really was a curse and the Iroh had never wanted any of it.

"Plus, it was Zhao who engineered this I just know it. He has never liked me ever since you took away his position as an admiral."

"Luten"

Iroh called a bit louder but his chest tightened inducing a coughing fit. Blood spewed out of his mouth and nose causing Luten to stop his talking and rushed to his father's side.

"Father please take it easy, I know you will get better"

Iroh immediately grabbed a hold of the prince's fists holding pinning him to the spot to listen.

"Our destiny was never to rule my son."

The prince was a bit confused, all his life he was raised for the palace. However, he decided to keep silent as his father's breath kept coming fast and shallow with his bloody lips.

"Our destiny is to protect and help the oppressed that our nation has terrorized throughout all generations."

"B-but father-"

"When you leave here, I want you to check the room your coronation is supposed to take place. Each official has a designated seat. If you see their official engravement seal with their names on their seat, then it means they have rejected your crown"

The prince's eyes widened

"But that is treason". "

"Luten, even our own shadow leaves us when we are in the dark."

Iroh brought his other arm out clasping it on top his other hand holding Luten.

"As my crowned prince and only son, I need you to promise me" …. "Promise me that you will protect Aang and yourself from political vipers in the palace. Aang, he is just a boy. He is the last Airbender and the air nomads last hope to restore balance to the four elements"

Luten took his fathers hands and smiled sadly.

"And always remember, loyalty means nothing unless your heart is at its absolute principle of self-sacrifice."

The Firelord looked at his son, his eyes filled with so much ambition, loyalty, strength, and maturity. He let Luten's arm go and began singing a song Luten knew all too well.

 _"Leaves from the vine,_

 _Falling so slow,_

 _Like fragile tiny shells,_

 _Drifting in the foam_

 _Little soldier boy, comes marching home."_

The Firelord lifted his hand to touch Luten's face.

 _"Brave soldier boy."_

Iroh smiled back and closed his eyes to rest.

 _"Comes marching ..."_

His hands slowly dropped from his son's grip, the last word of the song vanishing with his last breath.

Luten began panicking trying to jostle him awake, but Iroh didn't respond.

"Father?"

"Father! Help! Somebody help!"

The maids rushed in with Lady Anya in the front.

"Prince Luten, what is the matter?"

"My father! He's not waking up!"

Anya looked at the Firelord, she stepped a bit closer and placed her thumb on his wrist. The silent response from his pulse confirmed her work was done. She turned to face the young prince but avoided his gaze. She had executed Ursa's orders perfectly but was too ashamed to tell the prince he was fatherless because of her.

"Why are you silent!?" The prince questioned.

Anya continued to avoid the boy's gaze.

"Answer me!" He yelled, igniting his fist with a dagger as a threat.

Anya bowed her head and broke the news.

"Your father has passed away your majesty."

Luten staggered backward, his mind racing. His father couldn't be dead, they had just been talking. The maids quickly bowed to the floor towards him as a new Firelord, and Luten was not ready to accept that.

"You're lying!"

Luten rushed to Iroh's side? In an attempt to jostle him awake.

"Father wake up! Please, don't leave me! Wake up"

"Wake up!"

He began to sob uncontrollably on his father's chest.

"Father please wake up!"

He felt something hard in his hands were his father had held. Realizing his fists were still clenched he slowly opened it exposing a red tile with a white lotus engraved in it. He knew the tile all to well when he watched his father play pai cho with him and his friends.

 _The officials seal._ He thought.

He needed to go see for himself if what his father said was true. If so he would swallow his pride, beg for forgiveness and make sure his father's legacy didn't go to waste when he took his position as Firelord. Wiping his face with determination he made his way out of the chambers to find the coronation room.

* * *

 ***Hides***

 **Don't kill me pls. I teared up writing Iroh's death too damn it Ursa! T.T. If y'all are wondering I also googled the bully from the headband and his actual name is Hide (He-Day).**

 **Cheers?**


	17. Chapter 16

_He who pursues righteousness and loyalty finds life righteousness and honor_

 _~ Proverbs 21:21_

* * *

"When are we gonna show Sokka our secret hideout?!" Haru asked as the boys made their way up the streets of Ba Sing Se covered in coal dust.

Jet chuckled as he swung his canteen around pretending to knock out invisible Fire Nation soldiers.

Sokka kept walking silently his hands in his pockets wondering if his sister would be okay after getting in trouble this morning. He knew his sister was fearless, but this was beyond stupid.

The sound of footsteps and voices caught the boys attention. They turned around and noticed a bunch of soldiers, civilians and running frantically with buckets of water in their hands. The boys wondered what was happening and Jet was the first to ask.

"What's going on?"

One of the civilians was a woman carrying an infant on her back, she stopped to look at the boys trying to catch her breath.

"Fire in the orphanage."

The boys spared no time asking any more questions and immediately ran.

"Come on, I know a shortcut!" Haru hollered leading the way.

The boys got there in there in a matter of minutes and stepped back in shock. Jet's mid froze as the memory of his village came into view his mother and father 's screams pierced his ears. He fell to the ground gasping out shallow breaths. Sokka tried scanning for his sister among the crowd but she couldn't spot her anywhere. Haru quickly joined the earth benders and soldiers as they tried to creating a ditch to divert the flames. Passerbys stopped to help and the women cried out tears of pity. Sokka looked at Jet the sight of the determined boy was gone and only a scared little boy remained. He needed to find Katara and knew he couldn't do it without him.

He leaned down roughly tugging the earth kingdom boy.

"Jet! Jet you need to snap out of it!"

"N-No! it's too painful!"

"My sister might be inside, I need your help!" Sokka begged.

The young boy remained where he was unable to move as he couldn't stop the memories from coming. Sokka knew there was no time to convince Jet, he quickly grabbed a bucket someone was holding and dumped the water over his body. Shielding his nose from the smoke, the young Southern Water Tribe warrior went into the flames.

* * *

The flames continued the lick towards her flesh as she staggered backward, dark smoke filled her lungs and her vision went blurry. Katara felt sick to her stomach and could feel the bile rising to her throat. She began to stagger and felt her balance giving up on her until a hand-scooped her from the ground.

Katara jostled from her trance as she jostled from the person carrying her. She blinked to squint at the figure and she realized it was Lady Ming with panic torn across her face. Katara wondered what was going through her mind as she knew the Lady disliked her. The orphanage was clearly falling apart now. Pieces of wood came crashing down in embers, the kitchen and dining room all unrecognizable. Katara looked towards the back where she had shown Sokka her healing abilities until another large column came crashing into them from above.

Before she had a chance to react, Lady Ming pivoted to the side, her whole body obscuring the waterbender. Katara screamed and the column connected with Lady Ming knocking both of them backward. Katara tried to stand but the weight of the woman and the column pinned her to her spot. She tried to pull herself out to no avail, Lady Ming was unrecognizable as her perfectly made-up face concealed with blood and soot. Katara heard voices and noticed three figures approaching but the smoke was becoming too strong overtaking her consciousness.

* * *

Luten ran as quick as his legs could take him and ran into the coronation room. It was dark and empty, but he didn't miss the pile seals stationed in seats of noble and officials.

He quickly walked across the tables looking at the row of seals and names protesting his title of crown prince.

"Zhao" he spat.

"Nobleman Ukano"

"Lord Xie Lou"

"Colonel Shinu"

"Captain Li"

"Captain Chey"

"Bujing?"

"Even General Mak?!"

The officials he had mentioned were just a handful of the hundred more seals placed on each seat in the room.

"This is outright disrespect towards me." He scoffed.

A chuckle snake it's way into the room and Luten turned towards the figure at the door, his anger boiling even more.

"Zhao! I know you engineered this? Call off the protest this instant! You can't take my birthright away from me."

The commander's frowned at the prince

"Your birthright is a privilege, not an entitlement and if you have been shown to abuse it like you or your father it is taken away."

Zhao snapped, and two soldiers appeared and grabbed the prince, he tried to bend but they were strong and rougher thus demobilizing him. They forced the prince to his knees and he looked up glaring daggers at the commander.

"You will regret this Zhao! I will make sure of it!"

Zhao replaced his expression with smugness as he enjoyed the sight of the prince on his knees

"Your empty threats and disrespect will no longer be tolerated. Your father is gone Luten and there is no one to protect you. The question is,"

The commander slowly stepped away from the door.

"Will you protect the last air bender?".

Luten's eyes widened as two bigger men brought in a bag that seemed to carry someone and tossed it to the ground in front of the prince.

"Aang? Aang!". Luten tried to scurry for the bag to open it but the grip of the two soldiers was strong

Zhao's smugness turned into a smirk watching the spectacle

"Don't worry, he's knocked out, so he won't feel much."

"What?" Luten gasped with panic as his eyes widened with horror.

Zhao looked at the men signaling for them to begin. Both men raised up big brown clubs and began striking the body underneath the bag.

Luten screamed frantically trying to wrestle out of the guard's grip.

"Leave him alone!"

Both of the men ignored the prince and kept striking the Airbender. Blood began spewing into the bag and Luten screamed even more hysterically.

"LEAVE HIM!"

 _"Our destiny was never to rule my son. It is to protect and help the oppressed that our nation has terrorized throughout all generations."_

Tears began to appear in the brim of his eyes and Zhao smirked at how frazzled the ignorant prince looked.

Luten continued to scream until his voice became hoarse. With his father gone, the Airbender was the only person he had left.

"Fine! Fine! If you leave him alone, I-I will!" The prince took a deep breath finally realizing his destiny.

"I will give up my crown"

Zhao stopped the men.

"What was that your majesty?"

The prince huffed loudly, every part of his body aching from the soldier's grip and his screams.

"I said. I will give up the throne."

Zhao boomed into a heavy laughter.

"The council already withdrew their support for you. But I'm glad we came to a mutual agreement, your majesty."

The commander gave him a pat on the shoulder as the men released him. The prince fell to his hands and knees, realizing what he had done. He suddenly remembered Aang and rushed to the bag. Quickly unraveling it, he froze at the sight and quickly turned to look at Zhao speechless and shocked.

"Now do you understand where power comes from Prince Luten? It isn't such an easy thing to have, but is possessed by those who know how to use it."

Zhao smirked as he turned to leave.

"Try causing an uproar in the palace and next time it will really be an air bender in the bag."

The door slammed leaving the prince with a mangled bleeding fox. Luten looked at the beaten innocent animal, his hands trembling and sank into tears.


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA or JOJ**

* * *

 _When adults wage war, children perish_

 _~ Elie Wiesel_

* * *

Aang felt numb and weak as he groggily opened his eyes and adjusted to his surroundings. The room he was in was quite dark except for the two torches lit on both sides of him, sitting on a column. He tried to move but realized his wrists and legs were bound up in chains, he tried to struggle out but the more he tried the tighter they became.

"So, this is the last Airbender."

Aang looked up and realized it was the commander from school. Zhao, however, ignored the Airbender shocked expression and kept talking with his hands behind his back as he stalked around the Airbender.

I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

He definitely didn't like this Zhao and his wrists were itching to wipe that smug of the commander's face.

"Um.. no."

Zhao slowly made his way in front of the Airbender forcing the boy to look at him in the eye.

"Tell me; how does it feel to be the only Airbender left?"

The commander's warm breath snaked its way into the Airbender neck and Aang slowly looked away.

"Do you miss your people?"

Zhao knew he had hit the Airbender where it hurt as the child stopped thrashing and his face softened.

"Don't worry you won't be killed like they were, see if you die I can't use you to put a real Firelord onto the throne. You see, why use a boy like that prince when there is a man to rule this great nation?".

He backed away, turning to make his way to the door.

"So.., I'll keep you alive, but just barely."

The commander chuckled in delight as he began to leave the room, Aang furious took a deep breath and blew a gale force of wind at Zhao making him fall against the door.

"Ugh" Zhao quickly regained his composure adjusting his armor.

"Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile. There is no escaping, and no one is coming to rescue you."

Aang slouched back in chains as the commander exited the room slamming the door.

* * *

Azula may have surpassed Zuko in answering quizzes laid out by their father when they ate. But, the prince knew for a fact that only black-tailed messenger hawks were delivered to the Fire Lords at a time of urgency.

He had seen the bird fly into the Earth Kingdom palace to his father. As soon as it came Zuko found himself and his family back in the carriage they had taken into Ba Sing Se, taking them out. He had tried asking his mother what was happening, but she didn't respond urging him to quickly get into the carriage. His father, on the other hand, carried a deadly smirk with a spark of victory in his eyes. Azula sitting beside her father and opposite Zuko didn't speak through the whole ride with her arms folded, she glared at the civilians on the streets who fearfully bowed as they rode through.

Zuko decided to keep quiet and do the same observing as no one wanted to look him in the eye or his carriage. Soon a foul smell of smoke filled the air and Ursa being the only non-Firebender broke into fits of coughs. She pulled out a fan from her sleeves fanning away the stench as her eyes began to water, Zuko looked at his mother beside him with concern and tried to pat her back. Ozai watched his wife sitting opposite from him in amusement and silently closed the blinds on their side decreasing the fumes.

Zuko proceeded to do the same until he noticed the cause of the fire. The crowd trying to put it out immediately fell to their knees at the sight of his family. The prince's eyes caught blue ones as they emerged out of the burning building. He took another look and noticed it was a boy with a similar looking girl unconscious in his arms both covered in soot. Zuko recognized her in an instant scrambling closer to take a better look, the blue-eyed boy was pushed down roughly to his knees by an old soldier forcing him to bow.

 _"I don't want to be a princess. I just want to be me!"_

The blue-eyed boy held her close making sure she didn't fall, his knees on the dirt and maintaining eye contact with the prince. Two other young boys one brown eyed with rough spiky hair and another in clothed in green and a small topknot knelt beside him glaring even more dangerously at Zuko.

 _She really was a peasant._ He thought in annoyance, the loss of his knife making him angry.

The prince quietly looked away and noticed Azula smirking for the first time throughout the day.

"Close the blinds Azula, mom doesn't feel well."

The princess's smirk dropped as soon as it came and she folded her arms back to its original position ignoring him. Zuko inwardly sighed proceeding to close the last image he saw of the children, the building, the fire, and his peasant princess.

* * *

 **~1 WEEK LATER ~**

"Kill him"

That is what Ozai had told her as soon as the fatherless prince left the room. Upon their entry back to the Fire Nation palace, Luten had greeted them with solemn expression avoiding their gazes. Ursa wasn't surprised as she watched her husband, feign the perfect innocence apologizing to the prince by proceeding to bow in humility, lamenting of how he was unworthy for the Prince's birthright and brother's legacy.

The princess was unsure of which puppet her husband used while overseas to make the prince give up so easily. She had only heard of his abdication as soon as they had returned to the Fire Nation and her chest squeezed with guilt as soon as they were greeted back to the Fire Nation palace by Luten. His eyes had lost it usual spark and Ursa had hugged the prince as he quietly sobbed in her arms trying to hold back tears of her own.

Their coronation was soon and their life was about to change. She wasn't ready.

"I won't kill him"

Ozai cocked his eyebrow knowingly wondering what excuse she would provide. She was no longer of use to him and could sense the guilt, betrayal, and loyalty she still had for his deceased brother. This made him furious and wanted to snuff it out.

"Ozai, A brother who just took his nephew's throne and his nephew turning up dead will raise suspicions. Instead, banish him or cut off all the ties to the palace."

The soon to be Firelord stroked his chin pretending to fully comprehend what she had said. She wasn't wrong, but she was a liability.

"Good Idea, on one condition. To pay for your crimes against the deceased Firelord you must leave the capital city and never show your face again."

Ursa looked at her husband in disbelief as he took slow steps towards her making her cower like he always enjoyed. Ozai lifted her chin to face him

"With you around, it's only a matter of time before the silent herbs that killed my dear brother make it's way to the new Firelord.'

She stepped back in defiance and retorted.

"You are in a tight corner, what makes you think that if you banish me, I won't form an alliance with Luten to take back what you stole from him?"

Ozai chuckled

"Because your son will be my collateral to pay the price for any treason you commit against me, dear wife. Isn't the reason you did all this for Zuko? Don't keep your word and our son will feel every brunt of your disloyalty if you maintain any contact with my poor nephew.'

Taking back her words he struck it back to her face.

"Now you are in a tight corner Ursa"

Her whole body trembled in rage and fear and a striking hard slap connected with his face from her palms.

"I hope Zuko becomes nothing like you, y-you monster!"

He whipped his head back at her glaring with steam coming from his nostrils. He forcefully grabbed her by the neck with menace drenched in the tone of his voice.

"Then, don't expect me to treat him like my own."

His grip on her neck tightened and Ursa could feel the heat from his hands rising from his anger. She winced trying to pry him off.

"Just you watch carefully Ursa, from now on every time I speak to Zuko harshly, every time I wound him, every time I treat him like he is not my son but a bastard. I will simply be fulfilling his mother's wish for him to be nothing like me-"

The sound of a click caused him to whip his head to the door of the chambers. Who dared to come into the meeting room without announcing their presence. The struggling of his wife made him recall where his hands held her at the moment. His mind racing he moved his strangling arms up to cup her face and pulled her into him. Ursa could barely comprehend his movements as she felt his lips forcefully crashing into hers. Time froze as he snaked his way along her lips, encouraging her to return his sudden affections but she remained afraid and stood still.

"Prince Ozai, Princess Ursa."

An uncomfortable maid stood in the doorway, quickly bowing to avert her eyes as the couple broke apart.

"My sincerest apologies, I didn't realize you were still in, I thought maybe you were on your way to the funeral."

The prince immediately stepped away chuckling.

"Ah Anya, I was just comforting my dear wife from the shock of everything happening today. Kindly escort her to her chambers to get her ready for my coronation"

Anya bowed respectfully noticing Ursa's pleading look to relive her from the position she was currently in.

"Once again my apologies for the intrusion your majesty"

Ozai looked at his wife one last time with a glowing smirk and exited the room.

He could not tarnish his perfect image right before he was about to become Firelord. Ursa visibly relaxed as he left, with the smallest bit of consolation that he didn't know who her puppet was either.

* * *

 _Iroh._

 _Firelord to our nation for six months._

 _Succeeding your father Firelord Azulon, now passed. Son of Ilah now passed._

 _In your days as the crown prince, you were a fearless leader in the siege of Ba Sing Se, our matchless conqueror of the Hu Xin provinces._

 _You were the husband of Heian, now passed. Father of Luten. Brother of Ozai, In-Law to Ursa and Uncle to Zuko and Azula._

 _We now lay you to rest in the flames of Agni._

 _Prince Luten,_

 _As the next heir do you renounce to serve as the ruling monarch of the fire nation?_

 _"I do"_

 _Do you renounce the rights of your heirs to the crown of Agni?_

 _"I do"_

 _Do you declare your loyalty to your successor Prince Ozai, brother of Firelord Iroh and son of Fire Lord Azulon?_

 _"I do"_

 _You are now succeeded by your uncle._

 _All Hail Firelord Ozai!_

* * *

 **Whew, 2000 words! That concludes the first arc of Verglas. I told you this story would be slow. I initially wanted to kill Sokka in the Fire when he saved Katara but realized that was too much after torturing you with Iroh's death. Plus my brother was getting tired of seeing Katara crying all the time. In case you didn't notice Ozai and Ursa's interaction in this chapter were sort of based from the Search, idk why but I really love writing them haha.**

 **Thank you to those who have stuck this long, your reviews mean a lot. A big thanks to for your constant support! I realize its been more than a year but I promise to keep the pace moving. Even I am aching to get to the Zutara action! If you have any question leave them in the reviews and I will answer.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
